Shinobi Resurrection
by titus123
Summary: Away from Konoha, Naruto is now the servant of the princess of all monsters. Having to protect his mistress, watch and see Naruto learn what it means to truly be a blood warrior. Harem... Main pairing NarutoxHime... With a couple OC's. Important note inside... please read first
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Alright guys. I want to let everyone know the reason why I am starting this new story. The thing is, I actually got into writing fanficiton because of one of my best friends whom I've grown up with basically all my life. He's always been telling me that I should write this kind of story, but I just never really got into it. After every update that I've done, he's always been like, "Come on bro! When are you going to do that crossover fic man?!" **

**Then last week, he was hit by a guy driving down the road who had heroine in his system. Now my buddy in is the hospital, was in a coma for three days, needs to have facial reconstruction done along with like 20 other procedures. He doesn't have health insurance. I love this guy man. He's awesome…. One of those friends who has your back no matter what…. I would do anything for this guy. Honestly people. How fucked up is that. I could care less if you do something to your body for a joyride…. But when you get other people involved in your shit… That's fucked up. **

**This is really the only thing that I can do for him besides just visiting and trying to keep a chin up. So bro…. this one is for you man. Get better soon.**

**So this story, I've read all the manga chapters in like 2 days along with watching the anime. The ending is confusing as hell, but I will try to make this work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Naruto nor Princess Resurrection**

* * *

**Prologue: Princess Resurrection**

* * *

Silence permeated throughout the hallways of the darkened hospital. Light flickered from the few signs that could be seen within the corridor. Steps could be heard echoing down the passage until they stopped before its destination.

**MORGUE**

Flickered on and off as the sign tried its best to stay lit. The doors swung open into the darkened room. Candles could be seen at the heads of the beds where bodies lie motionless. The figure continued to walk to the side of one of the beds, where the name at the headboard read:

**'Naruto Uzumaki'**

"Fufufu…." The figure quietly chuckled as she brought her middle finger to her mouth, biting the skin so that blood could freely flow out of her. "What a nice corpse." She said as her red eyes shown with anticipation.

She held out her hand and allowed a bleeding droplet to run down her finger until it fell freely off the tip, landing directly on the cloth that was covering the deceased persons face.

Smoke burst out of the body in every direction as the figure just stood there smiling wickedly at her new prize.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Aw man!" Came the voice of a blonde haired, blued eyed boy as he gazed upon a run down mansion. "Sis told me that this was the address." He grumbled, "Drew me a crappy map as well. But this place has been empty for ages." He signed as he scratched the top of his head in frustration. _

_The boy looked to be about 14 years old wearing jeans and a large orange T-shirt that had a strange swirling symbol on the back. Honestly, the boy looked to be a normal 14-year old boy, with the exception of what looked to be like three scars that adorned each side of his cheeks, causing him to give off a more feline appearance. _

_"Ugh….." He grumbled as he walked down the street. "I can't really go back to that woman's place again. She might take sis back….. But definitely not me…. Damn… What should I do now?" He asked as he continued down the road._ _He looked up and saw a crowd that had gather in the middle of downtown. "What's going on?" He muttered to himself as he pushed his way through the gathered people. "Ara?" _

_He looked ahead and saw one of the strangest things that he had seen for awhile. Furniture stack upon more furniture, probably about 3-4 stories high of furniture, was all found in a little cart with two wheels. A little girl dressed as a maid was found to be in the reigns of the tiny transporter. _

_"Hmm…." Came a voice to the side of the strange site. Naruto looked up and saw probably one of the most beautiful girls he had seen in awhile gazing down at one of the wheels on the cart. It appeared that one of the wheels had bent from the excessive weight that the furniture had provided. "This could be a problem." He heard her mutter. _

_The girl was wearing long black boots that rode up to her mid thigh, that had white lace trimming ending the cloth. She also wore a black sleeveless gothic-like dress that came down to her mid thigh as well, ending in two frilled laces at the bottom. She wore two handless black gloves that were held by a single string looping around her middle finger. The gloves reached back until they stopped at mid-bicep, once again ending with white lace. Her skin was pearly white and her face was of fair complexion. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. On top of her head, their stood a pure silver tiara that kept her hair in place. _

**_*SNAP!*_**

_The boys' eyes shot up towards the sound. His eyes widened as he saw the construction beams start to tumble from atop the skyscraper. The boy didn't know what happened. Before he could even register anything was happened, his body was already in motion. _

_"MOVE!" He shouted surprising the blonde girl as he roughly threw the girl out of harm way only to…_

**_*BOOM!*_**

_The beams came crashing down all on top of the boy that had just saved the girls life. The girl blinked as she registered what had just happened. She gazed in slight shock as blood spewed from the boy, one of the beams plunged through the boys back while the others had piled on top of him, effectively crushing his body. The girl just smiled as she brought herself to her feet. _

_"Fufufu." She chuckled. "You gave your life so easily just to achieve something so useless…. Foolish…" She chuckled humorlessly. She saw the boy slightly raise his head and stare at her as his eyes started to cloud over. Slight shock ran through her when she saw him smile._

_"I'm glad…." He mumbled as blood started to poor out of his mouth. He could see her eyes looking down at him in question. Red while the pupils where slitted. "You're….saf-e…." And with that, she saw the light leave the boys eyes as his body went limp. _

_She could hear the shouts and cries from the onlookers in the audience behind her. Saying to call the ambulance or how the boy had just saved her life. She paid no heed to them as she gazed down at the boy. "But…." She started as she pushed back her hair to the side with a hand. "It's a good corpse."_

* * *

End Flashback:

"WAH!" Naruto's eyes shot open as he took a cloth off of his face quickly sitting up. He looked around quickly trying to figure out where the hell he was. He looked to the sides of his bed and almost let out a slight manly scream at the bodies that were lying motionless there.

"What the hell?!" He said to himself as his heart rate starting rising through the roof as his breaths became more ragged. Panic struck him as he stumbled off of the bed as he started running out the door and to the exit. _'What the hell is going on?!' _He thought as he started running through the darkened streets of the suburbs. _'Wait!' _He thought, _'That girl!'_

Just then something within him burned harshly as his eyes became slitted and gold. He was then compelled to look at the mansion that he was at earlier on the top of the hill. He stared as he saw light coming from the windows. He then shot off in the dark as his hair changed from being blonde to white. _'What the hell is going on?!' _He asked himself once again making his way towards the mansion. He glanced to both sides of him and saw wild dogs that were also heading in the same direction as him.

* * *

**Inside the Mansion:**

"A blood pact?" The blonde girl from earlier asked her servant. "Don't compare me to something as common as a vampire" She stated while sipping her tea. "Whenever my servant is insufficient, I run out of energy. Do you think the king makes contracts with humans?" She asked her servant. The little maid just stared at her mistress while holding a platter of her tea along with other pastries.

"Fuga…." Came the reply.

"What do you think?" The blond asked again. "Besides, it's an honor to save my life." She gestured. "It's dishonorable for someone like me to do these things. So I must choose a suitable person to be my servant… A simple child passing by isn't suitable."

"Fuga?" The maid questioned as the girl placed her teacup back in its saucer.

"Fufu…" She chuckled. "Because Flandre, I'm very compassionate." She then looked out the window of her mansion. "A full moon." She muttered. "Of course this world has a moon in it….." Then something in the distance caught her gaze. "I'm leaving Flandre." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Fuga?" Flandre replied.

"Dogs have a good sense of smell." The blonde said. "They seem to have sniffed us out already."

* * *

The blonde girl walked out of the large doors of her mansion, rapier in hand. Flandre came up right beside her, carrying a large tree truck in her arms standing in front of her mistress. The girl smirked as she looked out into the forest of her property. Eyes, red as blood, shone from the darkness. Snarling and growling could be heard as the creatures came forward out of the shadows. Dozens of salivating dogs came the darkness surrounding the duo. Then a figure, seven feet tall, covered in fur, his muscles still bulging from his limbs came out of the shadows. His own face was that of a wolf. He wore a pair of normal jeans, a chain bracelet could be seen adorning his wrist. One of his eyes closed due to the three scars that lie over his right eye.

"Fufufu…" Chucked the blonde. "Wildman huh? Looks like the master of the dogs is baring his fangs." She said testing the sharpness of her blade. "So… You're the one whose come to face me hmm?..." She asked as she licked the side of her blade.

The beast said nothing as he motioned his beasts to attack. The dogs howled as they charged forward bloodlust in their eyes. The duo watched as the beasts came closer and closer to them. Flandre swung back her giant tree trunk.

"Fuga." ***Bash!* **"Fuga." ***Bash!* **"Fuga." ***Bash!* **"Fuga." ***Bash!* **"Fuga." ***Bash!* **Flandre quickly hit the offending dogs away from both her and her mistress. One dog finally got through her defense and went to rip off the flesh of her arm.

***YELP!***

The dog cried out in pain as its teeth broke on the surface of her skin. Flandre just looked unemotional as usual and flung the dog back away from her.

**"Grrrrr!" **Growled out Wildman, **"An artificial human?... That little girl defies the laws of physics. Attack only the princess!" **He commanded the beasts as multiple of them descended down upon the blonde.

***SLASH!* *THUMP!***

All the dogs fell on the lawn in front of the girl dead as she held out her rapier, with another limp dog hung on the edge of her tip. "Fufufu…" She chuckled. " I'd like to see a creature who could take me down." She boasted as she flicked the dead dog off of her blade, blood flinging back on her face. "Getting through Flandre and my defense is impossible!" She laughed out as another onslaught of dogs came rushing to the attack.

* * *

**The Forest of the Property:**

_'What the hell is going on?!'_ Naruto thought as he ran through the forest. _'Why the hell did everything go silent?!'_ He jumped over fallen trees as he made his way towards the mansion. _'Why is this happening?! Why the hell can I not stop thinking about that girl?! Why am I so worried about her?!' He wondered as he made his way up through the foliage of the hill._

* * *

**Back at the Mansion:**

The sound of moaning dogs littered throughout the courtyard of the house. Dozens of dogs lie on the ground either dead or bleeding from various wounds throughout their bodies.

"pant….pant…" The blonde girl took in many breaths as she tried to regain herself. Marks and scratches could be seen along her body. Her clothes were torn and blood dripped down her limbs.

"Fuga?" Flandre asked looking back at her mistress. She just smirked.

"Don't worry Flandre." She said confidently, "Injuries like this are nothing unlike the injuries that I am going to give him!" She said as her eyes narrowed towards the wolfman. "WILDMAN!" She shouted. "You bastard! Come attack me yourself!" She challenged as she thrust her saber in the air. "You can't be afraid of having a one-on-one fight with me! Or can it be that you won't fight a worthless girl!"

* * *

**Behind the Treeline:**

_'What the hell is this?!' _Naruto thought as he looked on at the bloody scene from behind a tree. _'What the hell is that?! Is that an actual werewolf?! What is that girl thinking shouting at it?!... And how can that little girl carry that tree?...' _He looked onto the scene as he saw the beast begin to tremble.

"Your claws and fangs are no match against me!" The blonde girl shouted. "I hold the pride of a free beast! Naruto's eyes widened.

_'What the hell girl?!' _He panicked. _'That girl is the mistress of the mansion?! Why the hell is she wielding a sword?! Does she even know how to use that thing?! She's gonna get herself killed!'_

**"Grrrrrr…." **Wildman let out a low growl. **"When is the princess going to stop with the insults?..." **He asked. **"I can't ignore this any longer!" **He growled out raising his claws. **"With my claws, I will send you to paradise!" **With that he charged the princess claws extended.

_'SHIT!'_ Naruto thought as he felt his own body begin to move.

"Fuga.." Flandre said emotionlessly as she swung her weapon of choice.

**"I have no use for small fry!" **Wildman roared as he punched through the thick tree trunk breaking it in half. **"PRINCESS!"** he roared as he descended upon the blonde with his claws extended.

***SHNNNK!***

Both the beasts and the blonde's eyes widened as they saw a blonde teen intercept in between them. Wildman's claws shot straight through the boys' body protecting the princess.

**"What?!"** the beast growled in confusion while the other girl, initially shocked, smirked.

"Oh?" She said quietly looking at the boy. "You came at a time like this?" She looked at the gaping claws trying fiercely to reach her through the boys' body.

"P..Pl-ease…. R….run… a-way…." Naruto said as he grabbed onto the beasts arm to inhibit its movement to the best of his abilities. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he trembled to remain strong enough to let the girl escape.

**"A human?!" **Wildman growled as he effortlessly discarded the body from his arm, only to turn around and find that the princess was no longer there. **_'DAMN!'_** He thought as he looked around quickly to find the girl.

A sixth sense kicked in as he looked up into the sky, but it was too late. The blonde girl had already descended, putting both hands on the hilt of her rapier, plunged the razor sharp blade into the skull of the beast before falling to the ground.

Wildman didn't move for a second, then, blood jetted out from the wound as the beast fell backwards towards the Earth.

**"Princess….." **Wildman panted as a mixture of both blood and saliva came out of his mouth. **"How impolite… ****_pant_****…. ****_pant_****…. Please…."** And with that the giant beast left this realm. The princess just turned around and flicked her hair.

"Fu. You shouldn't have underestimated me, Wildman…" She said. "….Perhaps you were thinking of leaving even though your family was held hostage…."

"Fuga?" The little made right next to her asked as she pointed towards the beast.

"Idiot." The blonde replied folding her arms. "He won't revive. The servant should be able to revive himself. The contract prevents him from dying. " She explained. "But even then, he is a shameful thing. He won't revive if he chooses to die." She said as she pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Servant?..." She heard a harsh whisper. She looked over and saw the boy who had defended her question, "I'm a servant?..." He asked. The princess walked over to him and smirked.

"How do you feel?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Do you fee like you've died twice in a day?" The boy on the ground looked at her confused.

"I…. I don't understand…" He said. "When I saw him attacking, I just rushed over. But…" He paused as the princess just looked at him questioningly. "I'm really happy…. That you're ok." The boy smiled on the ground up at the girl. The girl just looked at the blonde for a minute before suddenly grabbing the boy by his collar and bringing him within an inch of her own face looking directly in his eyes causing Naruto so slightly blush.

"You…. Are very lucky…." She said as she bit her middle finger. "You seem like you could be a good subject of mine." She got up and extended her bleeding hand. "You should drink my blood." Naruto just cocked his head to one side and looked up at her as if she were crazy.

"Huh?..." He questioned. A tickmark appeared on the princess's head.

"Don't you understand me?!' She asked as she grabbed a part of the boy's ear eliciting a cry of pain from him. "What are you an idiot?! I don't think you realize that you're dead and that I can send your soul back to where it came from!" She threw the boy down on the ground again.

"EH?!" He questioned.

"Now." She said once more, "It's time for you to receive the power from my blood." She then forcibly stuck her finger in his mouth causing the boy to widen his eyes. "Drink this and die." She said as she cradled his head in her hand. "Listen carefully." She said softly, "My name is Hime. The one who reigns over monsters and all those referred to as supernatural. The King's daughter." Smoke started to rise from Naruto's gapping wound in his chest. "Anyone who drinks the blood of one of my family becomes half immortal. But if you don't drink it regularly, you'll probably die." She started to get up. "You will risk your life to serve me… For the rest of your life…" Naruto blinked at the information that was given to him.

"Eh?" He said as he cocked his head to the side.

* * *

**End**

**This is probably the shortest chapter that I have ever written, but it just ends so nicely here that I couldn't take away from that. Now, I know that this chapter is basically the same as the original. There is a reason for this and it will be explained in later chapters. That and I really like the beginning of the series to be started off this way. **

**I'm gonna post up the next chapter later today so that people will see that this is actually Naruto Uzumaki instead of Hiro. **

**Other than that, I don't have much to say. As I said before, this is for one of my best friends so I really don't want to hear about complaints. Alright, hope you guys like the next chapter. Keep it real.**


	2. Princess Destructive Running

**Since this is basically written the same day, here we go and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Princess Resurrection**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess Destructive Running**

* * *

Naruto waved goodbye as he left the gates of the mansion that morning. He was now wearing his school uniform, which consisted of black pants and a white collared short sleeve shirt. He pulled at the collar of his shirt trying to get some fresh air. "It would be so much cooler if they just had some orange somewhere." He grumbled. Hime just stared down at him from the balcony, her arms folded across her chest.

"Where is Naruto going Sawawa?" She asked a busty looking maid that had both brown eyes as well as brown hair. The maid looked up at her mistress and smiled warmly.

"My cute little brother has classes today and is heading off to his new school." She replied cheerfully. Hime just looked at the bubbly girl for a minute before gazing back at the gate where Naruto had just left.

"Hmpf…." She huffed. "I don't see why he needs to. He's going to be eternally serving me now." With that she whipped herself around and marched back into the mansion, while Sawawa just smiled and continued to brush off the dirt from the balcony. The mansion was still very dirty and needed a lot of attention in order to bring it up to the status that her mistress had expected it to be.

* * *

**Later that day – With Naruto:**

Naruto walked down the path that lead to the mansion that he was now living in. He had just gotten back from his first day from class in his new school. It was a normal enough experience nothing really new from what he had already gone through before.

"Damn…." He grumbled to himself while scratching his head. "Just because my hair is blonde doesn't mean I dye it." His mind then went back to what he had constantly been thinking about all day. Hime... Just who the hell was his new mistress. He had never heard of this half immortal thingy. He had heard of werewolves before, but he never believed that they had existed. He put a hand up to his cheek and felt the lines that adorned it. _'But maybe I should have…. No!' _He shook that thought away from his head. He had sworn that he was done with that life. _'But still…'_ He looked at his bag that he carried over his shoulder and placed a hand over the outer pocket, causing a sound of clinking metal together. _'Why did I bring those with me?'_ He guessed that last nights' event had just gotten to him. He looked at the palm of his hand as well. _'Just in case of an emergency I guess.' _He thought while working his hand, clenching it over and over. With that he continued down the road and through the gate of his new home.

Naruto Uzumaki…. Age 14…. 3rd year in middle school…. Height 5'5"…. Weight 135…. Birhtday October 10th…. That was what was written on his file. Technically his name was Naruto Uzumaki Hiyorimi. He had been adopted basically into the family 3 years ago. He loved Sawawa and was grateful to her and everything that she had done for him. If not for her, he probably would be dead at this point. _They_, would have probably found him by now. He shook his head again as he tried to put those thoughts out of his head.

But more importantly, why wouldn't Hime answer any of his questions that he had yesterday. _Supposedly_ he was her servant…. You'd think that she would disclose some information to him. Whoever his new mistress was, he needed to be careful with how he treaded around her. At least for his sister.

He opened up the front door and walked into the mansion. "I'm back-….." He started before his eyes widened looking at the calamity before him. Tables were upturned. Vases were broken. There were cut marks lining everywhere within the house. The place was totally destroyed. "MISTRESS!" Naruto called out in concern as he started running through the mansion looking for his new employer.

"Dammit." He turned and heard a faint yell that sounded like Hime. "Where! Where are you?!" The voice yelled as he started running down the hall. "Over there!" Naruto could've sworn that he heard a 'fuga' or two in there as well.

_'That room over there!'_ He thought as he yanked open the door. "Mistress!" He cried out at he threw the door open, only for his eyes to bug out

***WRRRRRRRRR!***

"HOLY SHIT!" let out his manly cry as he threw his hands backwards landing in a bridge, while a chainsaw whizzed over his stomach. After it passed he flipped himself backwards and landed back on his feet kneeling down looking at his attacker. He blinked as he saw a look of confusion run over his mistress's face.

"Naruto?..." She asked slightly surprised. A tickmark formed on Naruto's brow.

"Dammit woman!" He cried out. "You almost sawed me in half with that damn thing!" He pointed accusingly at the whirling machine. One of Hime's eyebrow rose slightly as she got up.

"I don't see what the big deal is." She said offhandedly going over and sitting down in a chair while Flandre brought her a platter with some tea in it. "I've said this before Naruto. You're half immortal…. Because you drank my blood. You really are an idiot aren't you?" Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Well excuuuuuuse me!" He said sarcastically. "Because as of yesterday, you know, I totally believed in werewolves, vampires, and what else? Oh yea! People coming back from the dead!" Hime just looked at him.

"I sense that you are mocking that statement that you just made." She said as if everything that he had said was quite normal for her. Naruto slapped his face as he muttered out curses left and right.

"Can you tell me why at least you're wielding around a chainsaw like a madman mistress?" He asked. Like it or not, she was still his employer, and both him and his sister needed this job. He needed to show some respect before their means of living came to a halt because of some half assed reason that he caused.

"I told you that Hime is the only acceptable way to address me." She said calmly as she sipped her tea. She put the teacup down back onto the saucer. "Alright!" She said loudly, "Now it's intruder extermination time again!" She got up and cranked back on her chainsaw.

"Intruder?..." Naruto questioned only to be chided.

"Quite." She snapped at Naruto, "The invisible man!" Naruto once again paled.

"Invisible man…..Of couse…" Naruto said tiredly.

"I'm back!" Came a singsong voice from the entrance hall.

"There!" Cried out Hime as she started to rush out the door only to be yanked back by Naruto.

"Hold up there!" Naruto said quickly, "That's just my sister!" And with that he left the room to go find Sawawa.

"….Ah…" Hime said before continuing her hunt.

* * *

**With Sawawa:**

"Ara…." Sawawa said as she looked around the destroyed room, grocery bags in her hands. "What happened here?..."

"Hey nee-chan!" Naruto said quickly as he came down the stairs. Sawawa beamed at him

"Naruto! How was your day at your new school?" She chirped only to have her little brother spin her around and push her right out the door.

"Let's talk about that later." He said as he continued to push her to the gate.

"Wait…. I have to make the mistress's dinner…" Sawawa tried saying.

"You can do that later!" Naruto said slightly panicked. He wasn't sure where the threat was, but he needed to be sure that she was out of here away from danger.

"Hey, hey… I work so we can live here, you know." She huffed. "Do you want to interfere with my job?" She asked.

"No, but right here and right now is not the time to debate this Sawawa." He said as he shut the gate behind her. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple of bills. "Here, go get some of those parfait things that you like so much."

"Naruto!" He heard Hime yell from within the mansion. "Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Shit." Naruto said, "I gotta get going. Sawawa don't go anywhere near the mansion for right now alright? Kay?! Good. Alright love you buh-bye!" Naruto said as he started running back into the mansion.

Sawawa just stood there for a minute trying to register what had just happened before something clicked in her mind. "He just said that he loved me…." She said to herself before smiling brightly.

* * *

**Within the Mansion:**

"Alright, where are you Hime?" Naruto questioned as he went through the hallways. Halfway through his step something shimmered in the corner of his eyes down at his feet, causing him to stumble over, but still avoiding whatever it was his legs were about to run into.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto said as he got back up and examined the thing line. "Is this…. Thread?..." He asked himself as he touched the line, only for it to slightly cut his finger.

"That's right." Came a voice from behind him. Hime came walking out of the shadows chainsaw in hand. "The invisible man's weapon of choice is invisible wire." She said, "He used his ki and strung it across the entire mansion. So, Naruto." She said as she looked at him. "Do you understand now, why I am wielding a chainsaw?  
She asked. "I am surprised though that you did notice the wire." She commented. "It's almost impossible for anyone to see. Maybe you're not as useless as you seem." She chuckled, while Naruto slightly growled under his breath.

* * *

**Minutes Later:**

"Oh yea sure." Naruto said sarcastically, "Just check what's in front of me she says. With what? This frickien toothpick." He looked at the exacto knife that Hime had given him to defend himself with. "That's enough of this." He said to himself as he threw away the little blade and brought out from the back of his pants a pair of kunai. "Glad I put you guys in my backpack before I left." He muttered as he continued down the hallway. He stopped suddenly.

_'Something's not right'_ He thought as he looked to his left and right. He calmed his breath and listened intently. _'Are those…. Steps?' _He asked himself. _'From behind?... He uses wire…. Then….'_

***SHINK!***

Naruto felt it as he place a kunai blade against the front of his neck, slicing through the thread. He spun around quickly and with his other kunai in his other hand stabbed at whatever was being him plunging his blade into what seemed to be something fleshy.

**"Hrmph!" **Naruto heard a small grunt of pain as he watched his blade float in mid air blood surrounding it. The blade then took off running away from the blonde.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out 5 shurikens throwing them along with his spare kunai at the assailant. Every one of the weapons flew off in random directions except for one that stuck in the somewhere on the assailants body. _'Dammit!'_ Naruto berated himself. _'I was not this sloppy 3 years ago!'_

"Fuga." He heard to his side and saw the little maid throw a knife at the fleeing enemy sticking in on what Naruto assumed to be one of his legs, more blood spilling out.

"THERE!" Naruto heard from behind him. Naruto turned and once again saw the chainsaw blade heading in his direction.

"Dammit! Will you stop that?!" Naruto yelled as he dodged the blade once again. Hime blinked as she looked at Naruto, then at her weapon, then back at Naruto.

"How did you dodge that a second time?" She asked, mainly herself. A tickmark formed once again on Naruto's head.

"Dammit Hime! It's like you're trying to kill me on purpose!" He yelled, "Just because I can be killed, doesn't mean that I get off on it!" Naruto's head turned at he heard snapping noises coming from behind him. Apparently, Flandre had decided to come to their location and was running into the whatever wire traps were there ripping them out of the walls they were planted in.

"Once again I'll ask…" Naruto started, "What the hell kinda little girl is that?" Naruto mainly asked himself.

"She's an android of course." Hime responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Of course…" Naruto muttered.

"Fuga." The android told her mistress. Hime just nodded her head.

"So both of you managed to damage him significantly then?" She said slightly surprise as she looked over to Naruto. "Naruto too? Really?" She asked skeptical.

"I really feel as if I should really give a damn right now and retort, but right now I'm just too tired of all this shit." Naruto mumbled to himself. "H-hey!" He cried out as he was flipped over dragged down the hallway by one of his pant legs.

"Come Naruto." She said, "It's your job to protect me so why don't you do it." She started as she dragged him down the stairs.

"Dammit!" ***bonk* **"Hime!" ***bonk* **"I can-…" ***bonk* **"walk..." ***bonk* **"just fine!" ***bonk*** Naruto struggled the entire way as they finally reached the basement and arrived at the power box. Naruto rubbed his poor head. "Just what are you planning on doing anyways?" He asked.

"Evening the playing fields." She said as she revved up her chainsaw. Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-wait!" He shouted before it was too late. The girl had already sawed her way through the power box cutting off all electricity to the house.

"You know… you could have just turned off the power…" Naruto said, but was effectively ignored and dragged back up from the basement. "Dammit Hime!" He yelled. He looked around and saw that it had already gotten dark outside. He then looked over and his eyes widened at what Hime was doing. "Is that gasoline?" He asked hesitantly.

"Just a little insurance." Hime smirked at him getting Naruto to sweatdropped. Hey, why not. Everything up to this point hasn't made any sense…. So why should this?

"Naruto…" Hime said getting his attention. "Do you know why you must protect me now?" She asked. This boy was unique and had already protected her twice, but he needed to know the price he would pay if he failed in his job. "Because I am different from you. I am not immortal." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You've already died twice today. It's about time for the power of the blood to wear off. In other words, you're at your half immortal limit. If I die… your life will be blown out. That is the fate of a soldier of blood." She said. "But, of course, if I survive, do you think I'd let a coward who ran away from his job, drink my blood?" She asked as she faced away from him. Naruto just stood there for a second.

"So is that?" He asked getting Hime to turn her head at him glancing at him slightly confused. "Cause if that's it, everything that you just said….. you already told me." Naruto started walking towards the girl as she turned around fully. "I know my job…. And I already know that consequences if I fail…. Don't act like I'm not going to run out on you, so don't talk that kind of shit to me when you don't even know who the hell I am!" Naruto growled out as he lunged at the girl startling her. Her eyes widened as Naruto's hair turned white and his eyes glowed a golden hue. Naruto grasped at something in front of Hime's neck. His hand clenched around threatening wire as blood started gushing out of his fingers. Naruto rushed past the princess and with his left hand and gripped the invisible man's face hard keeping him in place.

"Good job Naruto!" Hime exclaimed at she tried to rev her chainsaw, only for nothing to happen. Wire came and wrapped around Naruto's arm and cut deep into his flesh.

"Hrg..." Naruto grunted in pain as he smirked. "Is that all you got bastard?" Then a puff of smoke formed in his right hand as he thrust it forward, shoving a kunai through the base of the invisible man's head and into his skull. Blood shot out from the penetration mark and Naruto let go of the man's face, allowing him to fall to the ground dead. "Fuinjutsu…" He said quietly. "Gotta love it."

Hime stared at the kunai that apparently looked to be floating in a floating pool of blood. _'Where did he get that?'_ She thought, _'There are not weapons like that in my armory?'_ She then looked at Naruto who was gripping his bleeding limb. "Fufufu…" She chuckled as she made her way to him biting her finger. "Your becoming more useful by the minute aren't you my cute little servant?" She said as she let her blood drip down her finger before sticking it in Naruto's mouth. "Drink." She ordered. Naruto sighed as he did what she told.

_'Still not used to this whole master/servant relationship yet.'_ He thought.

"My third oldest brother…" She stated getting Naruto's attention. "Kept the invisible man as a servant." Naruto looked up at her in confusion. "My siblings will send others to attack me Naruto." She said seriously. "So you will continue to protect me… Right Naruto?" She more stated than asked. Naruto just sighed once again as he saw smoke rising up out of the wounds from both his hand and his arm. "Flandre." She called out to her little maid servant. "Clean up the gasoline and start making repairs to the mansion. Let's bring on the lights as quickly as we can." Her little servant just saluted.

"Fuga." And with that, the little girl ran out of the room. Hime smiled as she brought her hand across the counter.

"I'm glad that we didn't need to burn this place… I inherited it from my father after all." She state as she too started walking out of the room. "As soon as your wounds heal Naruto, go and fetch your sister. I would like her to make a cup of tea for me as soon as she can." And with that, she disappeared behind the door.

_'Not only does she control my life…'_ Naruto thought as he started walking to the exit of the mansion, _'But she really is giving me no choice but to stay here with her is she?' _Naruto sighed as he exited the mansion. _'But…. If there are going to be more assassins that come after us….. I guess I really need to get back into the game….. Dammit! I thought I left that life behind me…..' _ Grabbing his backpack by the door, he pulled out a scroll from a hidden pocket and unfurled it. _'Alright then… back to the basics then.'_

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

Life at the mansion had started to become routine for everyone living there. Naruto would go to school and return quite late. When asked, he always gave the response that the school had given him extra work to do. Everyone, except Hime, were just finishing the repairs to the mansion that had taken place against their little bout with the invisible man. Hime noticed that Naruto was needing her blood a little more frequently than she thought was normal, but she just shrugged it off and just loved to tease the temperamental blonde by playing games to see if he could actually earn some of her precious blood. Sawawa continued to be her cheerful self and just thought the damages was due to some random accident, not some crazy assassin. She was a little bit more ….. bright?... Whenever she talked around Naruto… Or so Naruto thought at least. Flandre was still just fugaing around, he honestly didn't get androids that much, but she seemed nice enough to him. She even did random things for Naruto that made him think that she was actually a pretty good person… android…

* * *

**Another location:**

A motorcycle revved as it passed a sign stating: 'Welcome to Sasanaki City'.

"Sasaniaki huh…." The rider stated. She was wearing brown cargo pants along with a skin tight black T-shirt that cropped of just below her sternum. She wore brown combat boots along with a black studded belt. "I should be close…." She said as she continued down the road.

After awhile, she saw a large supply truck coming straight at her. _'Shit!' _She thought. _'That truck…. It's barreling down the road backwards?!'_ She turned her bike sharply to avoid colliding with the truck. As she passed the truck, she looked inside the drivers seat. _'No one there?!'_

"SHIT!" She heard someone cry out as she stopped her bike. She took off her helmet revealing her short red hair and orange eyes. She walked around to truck and saw that it had gotten stuck on the barrier of the road, and there underneath one of the tires was a blonde haired boy trying to get his leg free. "Shit!" He said again. "This feels great now doesn't it?" He said to himself sarcastically.

"Ah I see…" The red head girl said getting the boys attention. "Boy, you sure are pinned… You probably forgot to se the hand brake." She said.

"Yea, you know. Why don't we just set a blanket down here and have a picnic. Oh! And while we're at it you could, oh, I don't know, have someone help me here." He said his eyebrow twitch. The girl just chuckled.

"Man, you sure have a mouth on you don't you?" She shook her head. "Hold up, I'll call an ambulance." She then looked back down at the boy, "But you're pretty slow… You should've been able to get out of the way from this thing." She only heard the boy grumble slightly.

"I wanted to, but…" The boy started before bring up a little puppy in his arms that barked excitingly. "This puppy…." And he left it at that. As much fun as it was talking with a pretty girl, the pain that the truck was giving his leg took a little more precedence at the moment. The girl blinked surprisingly for a second before smiling.

"I get it." She said as Naruto's eyes bugged out as her forearms began to grow and white fur appeared on her forearms. "So that's what happened!" With that, she lifted the truck effortlessly off of the boys' leg shocking both boy and puppy in arms. "You're a good kid!" She said beaming a bright smile at him. Naruto blinked for a minute before letting the puppy down and moving himself from the side of the road. "Here, I'll give you a ride to the hospital." She offered. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Naw." He said, "It's ok. I'll be fine from here on." The red head frowned slightly, concerned for the boy.

"You really don't need me to take you to a hospital?" She asked again.

"Yea." Naruto said, "I'm okay. Thank you though." The girl just looked at the boy for a moment looking at his leg, which was bent in the opposite way that it should have been.

"You also didn't say anything when you saw my arms…" She pointed out. Naruto just chuckled a little.

"Yeah…. I've just learned to accept things as they come within the past few days." He said. Then smoke started to appear from his wounds. "Good, it's finally started." Finally glad to be rid of the pain.

"This…." The girl said, "Your injuries are healing?" She asked. The boy smiled slightly.

"I might be…." He looked for the right words without sounding to crazy. "kinda immortal?" He asked/stated. He glanced up only to find that the girls' expression had changed.

"You…. You're a blood warrior?!" She asked/stated. Her hands morphed once again as she grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and brought him within an inch of her face. "Tell me… where is your owner?" She asked looking at the boy dead in the eye. On reflex Naruto's eyes shot to the side looking straight at the mansion for just a brief second before coming back.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto said seriously. But the girl had already seen his eye movements and threw him back on the ground picking up her helmet and got on her bike.

"You're a good kid… So I don't want you to get involved… " She said as she turned on her bike. Stay away from the mansion!" And with that she rode off down the road.

Naruto blinked for a second before realizing what happened. "Shit!" He cried out as he took off down the road following the girl. "Baka baka baka baka!" He said over and over again as he ran. "Stupid rookie mistakes. I thought I had brought back up my game, but apparently not!"

* * *

**Within the Mansion:**

"…Not enough." Hime stated as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay ojou-sama." Sawawa said as she collected her mistress's dishes. "I'll bring you some more." She smiled.

"It's not the food…" Hime said as she brushed back her hair. "You gave me more than enough, Sawawa. I need more servants." She clarified. Sawawa looked confused.

"Flandre-chan, my brother and I aren't enough?" She questioned.

"That's not it…" Hime said. _'It used to be different…'_ She thought. _'I used to have a personal guard suitable for a princess. The elite 'Blood Knights'…._' She thought as she took a sip of her tea. _'And now I only have Flandre and Naruto…'_. "I've fallen…" She stated confusing both Sawawa and Flandoll. She then noticed the taste of her tea. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "This… this is wonderful Earl Grey! Did you make it, Sawawa?" She asked.

"Yes ojou-sama." Sawawa replied in a sing-song voice.

"….Calling me ojou-sama seems a little odd…. I own this place!" Hime said.

"Yes ojou-sama!" Sawawa chirped as a tickmark formed on Hime's head.

* * *

**A little while later:**

Flandre stood in front of her mistress with a limp cat in her hands as if she were presenting the cat to her. Hime just stared down at her servant.

"…Why are you bringing me this dead cat Flandre?" She asked.

"Fuga." She replied.

"…You want me to resurrect it with my blood and make it a vassal?" she asked just to clarify if what she was hearing was correct.

"Fuga." Flandre said. A tickmark formed on Hime's head.

"Don't be stupid!" She shouted. "Just because it's a corpse doesn't mean I want it! Go and bury that in the backyard!" She yelled out.

"Fuga." Came the reply as the android left the presence of her mistress. Hime sighed.

"Oh all the…." She started and left the sentence unfinished. She walked down the stairs to the main hall and looked around.

***CRASH!***

Hime jumped back as she saw a motorcycle bust down her front door coming fast for her before veering to the side and stopping.

"I finally found you…" The girl said as she took off her helmet revealing her red hair. "My brother's murderer!" She yelled as she chucked the helmet to the ground. Her arms transformed as she crossed them in front of her face. "My name is Riza Wildman. I've come to avenge my brother for being betrayed and killed by you, his master!" She snarled, her canines elongating slightly.

"Wildman?" Hime questioned. "You're his sister?" She walked over to the wall and grabbed a long axe that was adorned on pegs. "I see… He mentioned you." She said nonchalantly. "Half werewolf and half human…. His only family… That's you?" She asked as she got into a slight battle stance.

"That's right!" Riza growled. "Answer me! What dirty trick did you use to kill him?!" She demanded as she started running at the girl. Hime just smirked.

"I killed him from the front…. And fairly." She replied.

"Don't…" Riza started as she swung one of her arms at the blonde. "…Give me that!" She snarled as Hime blocked one of the claws from shredding her to pieces with her axe. The blow had more strength than she thought and she started to stumble back, only for Hime to take the momentum of her falling backwards, spinning her body around and swinging directly at the hybrid beast.

Riza barely dodged the axe as a few of her hairs were cut from her head. She leapt back away from the axe-wielding princess. Hime was struggling to get the axe she had swung out of the ground when Riza appeared right before her again swing another one of her massive claws. All Hime could do was pull up the axe pole directly in front of her and try to block the blow, which sent her flying into the china cabinet.

"Weak…" Riza said as she started walking calmly over to the downed princess. "I'd heard rumors that immature members of the Royal Family were as weak as humans… Looks like that's true." She sneered. "There's no way a princess like you could defeat a warrior like my brother!" She declared. "Now stand up!" She demanded. "I'm going to avenge me brother's dishonor!"

"Hmph." Hime smirked as she started right back at the girl. "That's impossible." She said.

"Shut up!" Riza snarled as she drew her right claw back intending to put a hole through the downed girl. Right when she was about to connect with the princess, wire wrapped around the girls furry forearm causing both of their eyes to widen. "Huh?!... WAAAHH!" She cried out as her arm was pulled back along with the rest of her body. She felt other wires wrap around both her legs and her other arm then being pulled tightly in opposite directions, she was strung up about 2 feet in the air spread eagle. "Grrrr!" She growled as she tried to get loose only to have her limbs cut into the wire. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled out in frustration.

Hime just blinked as she saw the loud girl struggle from her new predicament. "Hime." She heard a voice next to her. Blinking again she looked over to see her servant Naruto, golden eyes and white hair, extending his hand and looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hime looked from Naruto, to the struggling Riza in midair, then back to Naruto in slight confusion. "Naruto…." She said as she accepted his hand and he help her to her feet.

"YOU!" They both turned their heads towards Riza as she glared accusingly at Naruto. "I told you not to come here!" She growled out. "Get me down from here!" She demanded as she continued to struggle to get free.

"Fufufu…" Hime chuckled, "Naruto…. It looks like we need to have a talk about certain….. affairs." She paused slightly to look for the right word. Who would have thought, that a simple human such as this boy, could do something like this. Fluke or not, he had the materials to do it, so what was it that Naruto was really doing in his spare time? "But first… We need to deal with this trash." She said as she started to raise her axe once more.

Naruto was about to protest against the action before he was interrupted. "GRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Riza screamed as she tore through her arms slightly and pulled the restraints from the wires that were holding her bound. Large chunks of the wall and floor had ripped loose from where Naruto had anchored in the wires.

_'…. Well damn…' _Naruto thought.

***CRASH!***

Everyone jumped as a large supply truck crashed through one of the walls of the mansion.

"WAH!" Riza cried out and she scampered to get out of the way of the oncoming vehicle narrowly missing her. "Damn!" She cursed. "That's cheating!" She shouted as she ran towards her bike.

"Cheating?" Hime smiled. "Who said I have to fight a hoodlum like you fairly?" She asked.

"Stop screwing around!" Riza yelled as she started her bike spinning its wheels as she turned and jetted out of the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Flandre!" Hime shouted as she got into the truck. "Don't let her get away!"

"Fuga." Was the similar response that came from the small android.

"Hmph." Hime said, "I think she needs a spanking." And with that, Flandre put the truck in reverse and sped away after their target.

Naruto started to massage each side of his head with his hands. Honestly, maybe he should start smoking or drinking. Sure he was only 14…. But he needed something to calm his nerve. Hime and Flandre seemed to be just as dangerous to themselves as her supposed assassins were. He looked at the room once again. "Dammit…" He sighed out, "This is going to take forever to clean up… Who the fuck drives a car through their own house anyways?" he asked as he started to leave the house through the truck sized hole in the wall. "And does Flandre even have a license? She looks to be what…. 9 maybe?" Naruto continued to grumble before he started to pick up his pace and follow his mistress.

* * *

**With Hime and Riza:**

"It's hunting time!" Hime declared as she sat on the windowsill of the truck closing one eye to aim her crossbow at the fleeing werewolf. They had long forgotten to take normal roads and now were on rugged terrain.

"Hey…" Riza called back nervously. "Knock it off!" Only for an arrow to come and strike the tree next to her that was about a foot away from her head. "GAH!" She cried out in surprise. "WAH!" She cried away fleeing from the huntress. "Damn…" She said more to herself. "Is this how you killed my brother?!" She demanded.

"Hmph." Hime smirked, "Looks like you need some more punishment. You really are a child aren't you?" She asked. "You don't even know that you're desecrating your brother's death…." She said as she looked through her scope on the crossbow.

Something within Riza snapped when she heard the princess's words. She pulled hard on the brakes and she skidded to a stop. "What?" She said darkly as she stood straight in front of the oncoming truck.

"Oh?" Hime mumbled to herself slightly surprised at the girls actions.

"What…. Did you say?" Riza said harshly. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She demanded, her forearms growing into huge claws as she grabbed the truck. "GRAAAAARRRR!" She screamed as her own muscles bulged as she picked up the truck and threw it to the side flipping the machine over and into a tree.

"Fuga…" Said the little maid as she still lay strapped in the seat of the drivers seat, hands on the steering wheel, just looking forward as if she was trying to process what had just happened.

Hime had fallen safely out of the window of the truck and rolled over and over until she came to a stop. When she finally got her bearings about, she saw a razor sharp claw extend right in front of her throat. She looked up into the golden eyes of the half-breed. "… What's wrong?" She asked smiling, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Riza hesitated. "What did you mean… When you said I was desecrating my brother's death?!" She asked.

"Hmph. Think about it yourself. " Hime chided the girl. "Children aren't very good schemers." Riza snarled as she lashed out at the downed girl.

***SNAP!***

"Hmm?" Hime mused smiling up at their new arrival. Naruto appeared out of nowhere blocking the strike intended for Hime with his forearm. He could feel the bone snap within his arm due to the strength of the girl, but at that point, he just didn't care.

"You again?!" Riza cried out jumping back, lashing out to strike Naruto. Naruto bobbed underneath her strike as he lashed out with his leg and swept the girl off her feet.

"WAH!" Riza cried as she felt herself falling. Naruto then flipped on his hands and lashed out both of his feet against the girls stomach. "Hmph!" Riza wheezed out as she felt his feet connect with her well developed abdomen, launching her backwards crashing into a tree. Naruto bit his thumb and spread it across his right wrist quickly, where in a puff of smoke, he launched two kunai tied to wire at the girl. The wires tightly wrapped around the girl pinning her arms and legs before the kunai embedded themselves into the wood at the base of the tree. "What?! This again?!" Riza cried out as she continued to struggle against the wires once again.

"Stop." Hime said causing the red head to look up at the princess who had her crossbow up and pointing straight at her. "Unless you're planning to rip out the entire tree, you're not going anywhere. Both brother and sister losing the same way… would be stupid anyways." Riza's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"Your brother prepared himself for the dishonor of regicide, and challenged me…" Hime said.

"You're lying!" Riza growled out. "A proud man like my brother would never…"

"He did." Hime interrupted.

"He did not!" Riza defended as her whole body started to tremble.

"He did." Hime said once again. "To save you, his only family." Riza stopped trembling and opened her eyes.

"You may have not realized it, but…. Your life was in an enemy's hands." Hime said as she threw down her weapon to the ground. "You were a hostage." Riza was speechless for a moment.

"….That's nonsense!" She cried out.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not…" Hime said, "There's only one thing that's important here…" She looked directly into the girls' eyes. "Your brother challenged me honorably and lost. Dying on the battlefield is a warrior's greatest honor. It was an honorable death. And you've profaned it by saying that your brother was betrayed and died a dishonorable death….. By not having faith in your brother's honor." Hime let Riza digest the information in her head for a minute.

"So….. your telling me that if my brother had beaten you…." Riza gritted her teeth, "He would have been guilty of killing his master and had to commit suicide? The most dishonorable death for a warrior! Is that what you're telling me?!" She yelled out at the princess. Her claws were clenched and blood was seeping out of the palms of her paws. "Just to save me?!" She cried out tears now running down her cheeks.

"Hmph." Hime said as she turned away form the girl. "Naruto, release her." She ordered as Naruto's hair and eyes had returned to normal. He nodded as he started untying the girl from the tree truck. "I honestly don't know that…." Hime replied to Riza's question. "But…" she said as she turned and smiled at the girl. "I had no intention of losing that fight." She brushed some of her hair back behind her shoulders. "So, what will you do?" She asked, "Do you want to continue fighting me?"

Tears were still running down Riza's cheeks as her bangs covered her eyes. "You cheater…" She said after a moment as she collected her bike. "You're my brother's killer…. But… I've lost the will to continue…"

"By the way…" Hime started, "Since you have no family, do you have anywhere to go?" She asked.

"Shut up…" Riza said as she rode away. "Like you care." And with that, she disappeared into the wilderness.

"….Well that's fucked up…." Naruto said more to himself than anyone only for Hime to round herself and glare at Naruto. _'Shit…'_ Naruto thought, _'What did I do this time…. I mean I did make it here in time…'_ Naruto noticed smoke coming from his arm as it started to heal itself again. _'Oh good…. Delayed reaction.'_

"We will have a talk once we get back to the mansion." Hime stated in her normal cold voice. Naruto just sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied obediently. Then Flandre came trotting in from the wreckage.

"Fuga!" She raised her arm in greeting causing Hime to gain a tickmark.

"You're late!" She accused as all three of them then began to head back up towards the mansion.

* * *

**Later that night in the mansion:**

Well…. It had been a long few hours Naruto had to wait for HIme before she actually called on him. She maintained her cool composure, sipping on her tea that Sawawa had prepared specially for her. Hime hadn't even so much as given Naruto a glance indicating his existence. Every though that Naruto would try and leave the room that she was in, she'd always demand for his presence to be there with her. Naruto was slightly getting anxious and fidgety to be perfectly honest. He wondered if this was a psychological thing to make him more likely to give her the answers that she probably wanted to know.

Naruto was at heads at what he was supposed to do. He wasn't sure if he was ready to explain everything to his new mistress….. True, she was the reason why he was still alive and all, but it was a part of him that he hadn't revealed to anyone.. ever… Not even to Sawawa. Dammit, it would've been so much easier if that dumb biker chick was an actual cold blooded assassin instead of a nice, but confused teen. Could of just slit her throat or disposed of her quickly in some other way playing it off as a fluke like with the invisible man. But nooooo! He had to be the gentleman and just capture her until the situation resolved itself. Killing is so much easier dammit.

"Naruto…." Hime said coldly as she finally moved his eyes towards him causing Naruto to stir from his thoughts.

"Yes Hime?" Naruto replied waiting for her response. Her red slitted eyes stared at the boy sharply as if she were trying to perceive his own thoughts that were running through his mind.

"That small bladed weapon that you were using…." She said after an agonizing minute, "I am not familiar with it…. What is it?" She asked, her calculating eyes never leaving Naruto for a second. He hesitated for a minute before sighing.

"They are called kunai blades." He responded. "They have a loop at the butt of the weapon which I was able to attach wire to in order to trap Wildman-san. They were a weapon what was used in this country's history at one point in time" He explained. Hime nodded her head.

"Show me." She said/ordered. Reluctantly, Naruto brought up his school backpack and undid the zipper. Pulling out one of the blades, he handed it over to his mistress who took the blade and gazed upon it with interest. "Where did you get these?" She asked as she inspected every inch of the blade.

"….Custom ordered." Came Naruto's reply causing Hime's eyebrow to rise slightly.

"How do you know how to use this?" She asked. That was the question that she was seeking. It wasn't normal for a teen like Naruto to be able to do the things he did. Sure, Hime's blood helped out a little, but that was only minimal. The way that Naruto demonstrated his movements while facing Riza created piqued the girls' interest in her fairly new subject.

"…" Naruto hesitated for a minute, "… I train myself…" He said lamely. Once again, Hime's eyebrow rose.

"No one just trains themselves to do the things that you just did without some sort of guidance." Hime said coldly causing Naruto to flinch inwardly. "This is the same weapon that you used to kill the invisible man is it not?" She asked getting a slow nod in return. "Why do you have these weapons on you?" She asked. Naruto stayed quite for a moment thinking about how he should answer her question.

"… Since I've been here…. " He started, "There have been three attempts that people have made on your life Hime…" Naruto sighed. "I'm not a werewolf…. I'm not an invisible man that uses ki in wires…. I'm not an android with enormous strength…" He said, while Hime listened carefully to every word that the boy was saying. "Shouldn't I be looking for an advantage to be able to defend you against these things?" He asked honestly. "We don't know when these things are going to happen…. So is it really that hard to believe why I would have these on my being all the time?" Hime stared at Naruto without showing any emotion.

_'Naruto Uzumaki huh?...'_ She thought. To be honest, she was surprised at the initiative that the teen took. Everything he said made perfect sense for a blood warrior…. She had thought that he was just coasting along enjoying the ride of trying to survive. "I see…." She said smiling as her calculating eyes never left from the boy causing him to shift slightly under her gaze. Then, something clicked within her head. "Flandre mentioned that when you had injured the invisible man… that you had other weapons that you had thrown at him, but you had missed your target terribly." Naruto didn't move as Hime continued, "But today, everything that left your hands, hit their marks…. Perfectly…. " She concluded. That was why he hadn't been coming back to the mansion right after school, the boy was training…. Naruto legs started fidgeting slightly underneath the table. "But to come that far in such a short period of time is rather impressive." She said offhandedly. Naruto blinked…. Did Hime just complement him on something?

She grinned like a cat that had just eaten a canary and put her hands together underneath her chin. "Looks like you might be good for something after all." She smiled and got up from her seat. She walked over to Naruto and sat down in his lap eliciting a large blush from the boy. Her face was directly in front of his as she stared into the boys' bright blue cerulean eyes. She smirked at the uncomfortable boy as she brought her hand to her mouth, biting her middle finger with one of her tiny fangs. She then placed the finger on the edge of his lips and let the blood run down it. "Drink, my blood warrior." She cooed softly, "Drink and become the best for your master." She smiled as she continued to gaze into her eyes.

Naruto didn't move. This was the first time that Hime hadn't just shoved her bloodied finger into his mouth forcing him to drink her blood. He felt the blood begin to pool on his lips as he was still captivated by the beautiful eyes of his mistress. If he drank this blood, if he opened his mouth, this would mean that he had fully accepted to become her servant. She would then by this day on be his true master…. True, Naruto had protected the girl before. She _did_ bring him back from the dead after all. But, he had only done so as an employer would. He never entered into this contract of her willingly. She just threw it upon him. But with this… He would make a contract with this girl, that he would forever serve her and protect her no matter what the cost. As he stared into his eyes, millions of emotions coursed through his body. Finally, he sighed as he opened his mouth and accepted the offering.

Hime's face hadn't changed or moved throughout the entire process as she stared into his eyes, but her smile increased faintly as her servant finally accepted his role in her life.

After they were done, Hime got off of Naruto and walked towards the window and gazed out into the dark night. "That will be all for tonight Naruto." She said, "You can have the rest of the night off." Naruto only nodded as he got up and headed for the door.

"Naruto?" Hime's voice came to his ears as he turned around.

"Yes Hime?" He asked.

"How long has Sawawa been your sister?" She asked. Uneasiness began to enter into Naruto's being.

"…About 3 years now…." He said quietly hoping that this would be the end of the conversation.

"… Where were you before that?" She asked. Naruto's breath hitched

"…."

That was the question that Naruto didn't want or know how to answer. There was no record of him before three years ago, he already knew that. If Hime ever looked anything up on him, she would quickly find that he was lying. He also didn't want to have to remember everything that had happened before then. To have to explain the hell that he had gone through before meeting his saving grace Sawawa. How everything precious, everything that he cared and loved, was stripped away from him, and he had no one to blame…. But himself.

"…."

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form the words to the sentences that would satisfy his mistress. Hime turned around and once again looked in his eyes. "You don't have to answer anything if you don't want to Naruto." She said with slight disappointment in her voice. Looks like she wouldn't be getting the answers that she wanted to this evening apparently. Those eyes that she had seen in Naruto, the boy must have been through quite a lot before he met his adopted sister. But no matter. They had made a huge leap tonight. She had learned that there was quite a bit more than meets the eye to Naruto Uzumaki, and her interest in the boy increased quite a bit to find out just exactly who Naruto Uzumaki was. If it meant that she would have to wait a little more for him to fully open up to her, then she would wait. It would keep things….. interesting. Naruto looked relieved as he nodded his head.

"Answer me one more question…." She said as Naruto looked up at her. "When you killed the invisible man, you used this 'kunai' correct?" Naruto slowly nodded his head as she continued. "It was dark and I couldn't see clearly where you had gotten that kunai so I assumed you already had it in your pocket. But, today, when you were capturing Riza…. Where did you get those kunai and wire?" She asked as Naruto looked down at the ground.

"….I-I picked them up from the mansion when you and Flandre went after the girl." Naruto lied. Why was this so difficult for him?... He had lied hundreds of times before about where he had come from. But for some reason, it felt like his soul was being torn apart whenever he lied to Hime…. Was this because of the blood? But this was something that he still wanted to keep to himself. No one knew…. Except himself, and he couldn't bring himself around to tell Hime. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt miserable. Like he wanted to blurt everything there was about him to the girl, but in the back of his mind, he just knew he couldn't.

Hime just stared at Naruto for a minute with her calculating eyes. "… I see." She said before she turned around and continued staring back into the darkness. After a minute of saying nothing, Naruto took that as he signal that he should leave. He opened the door and took a step out.

"I would never betray you Nartuo." Hime's words rang loud and clear within his head. "I know you do not fully trust me, I can see it in your eyes. But, you and I are now bound eternally to each other. We need to rely on one another in any situation that may arise." She turned around and faced his back. "Just so you know, I would _never_ and will never, turn my back on you." She said in her normal cold voice, but Naruto heard it. The compassion within her voice. Her conviction, that she was willing to also stay with him through thick and thin as long as he was there for her.

Naruto turned his head and looked at his mistress through the corner of his eye. He saw it. The knowledge of the pain that can happen when one betrays your whole-hearted trust. Looks like something terrible had also befell upon the princess.

He turned his head once again form her. "Fuinjutsu…" He whispered before walking out of the room. Hime stared at where Naruto's figure stood a moment, before turning back around and gazing back out into the darkness once again. It was faint, but she heard the word that he had spoken.

"…Fuinjustsu." She said quietly to herself as she smiled at what had just transpired between master and servant.

* * *

**End**

**So this is it. I wanted to write more, but then I think that its going to get too long. Anyways I hope that people are liking it. As I said before this is for my best friend. So please don't complain about me if I update this story just for a little while. Please try to put yourself in my shoes. **

**For those who want to know, no, Naruto is not from another dimension or world. He's from this time period. You'll see as the story develops how everything works.**

**Anyways, just to let people know, this is still going to be a harem, with Hime, Riza, Reiri, and others. You'll just have to see in the future. I have some pretty freakin good ideas, I think at least, prepared for those who are willing to stick with this. Alright, I gotta get other stuff done so, hope you liked it. **

**Later**


	3. Princess Shocking Negotiations

**Alright, another chapter for another day. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Princess Resurrection**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Princess Shocking Negotiations**

* * *

"You want me to be you're what?" Naruto asked irritably. He looked around him at the small gang of his fellow students that had surrounded him. It was lunchtime at school and right away these guys had taken Naruto away from what seemed like to be anybody within view.

"Yeah." Said a member of the gang. He was leaning on his arm against a wall staring down at the blonde "Our vassal!" He said cheekily, "It's a kind offer from us to you, the new kid." Naruto heard the rest of the guys' chuckle.

"Yea." Said another buzz cut punk, hands in pockets. "You can have an easy time being our vassal, or you can be ignored by everybody in the class." The posse chuckled again. "It's your choice!" He grinned. He walked up closer to Naruto. "It's a pretty good offer isn't it?" He asked. "Naruto-kun." He patted Naruto on the side of the face. "GYAH!" He cried out as Naruto gripped his hand like a vice. "LETMEGO!LETMEGO!" He cried out as he struggled to get out of his grip. Naruto just twisted the kids' arm with his wrist and threw him away from him. The rest of the gang looked worriedly at their comrade before all of them got ready or a fight.

"What the hell?!" The kid whose arm that Naruto twisted cried out massaging his sore hand and wrist.

"Fuck you guys…." Naruto said and turned and walked away from the group. The gang stared at Naruto's retreating figure for a moment.

"You think that your just going to walk away after that?!" The teen with the sore arm cried as he ran and threw a cocked fist at the back of Naruto's head. His fist passed Naruto's head as Naruto side-stepped the teen and with a chop to the back of the neck, the teen was unconscious on the ground.

With that, Naruto turned around and started walking away once again, disappearing behind the corner leaving the rest of the gang there in slight shock as they checked their comrades health.

Naruto continued walking down the street, wanting to be anywhere but the school right now. _'Assholes…'_ Naruto thought. He was probably going to pay a little for what he did, but nowadays, Naruto's been finding that he really hasn't really given a damn. It was probably for the best though. With his recent situation, he wasn't sure if it would be a great idea if he were to get close to anybody.

"Hmph…" Naruto grunted out. _'Vassal. Don't be ridiculous. Supposedly I'm Hime's vassal…. I'm still not sure how I feel about that…..'_ he thought before he noticed something wrong. _'…What the?...' _his vision started to blur a little. "Urg…." He grunted as he started feeling the strength leave his muscles as she fell to the Earth. _'What's happening…. to… me?…'_ Were his last thoughts before his world went completely black.

* * *

**At the mansion:**

Hime sipped her tea as she observed her servants doing their own work around the house. Flandre was dusting the furniture in the dining room while Sawawa was calculating the cost of the house's expenses.

"That can't be right." Sawawa said gaining the attention of both Hime and Flandre. Sawawa recalculated the figures once more. "Our electric bill for last month was 300,000 yen!" She said dismayed as she placed a hand on her face. "We can't be spending that much." She huffed out.

"The amount is correct." Hime said as Sawawa turned her attention to her. "There's a servant here who uses a lot of electricity." She said with a smirk while leaning while sipping her tea. "Right Flandre?..." She asked as she looked at her short servant.

"Fuga." Came the reply from the maid. Sawawa just looked confused before she turned to her smaller companion.

"Flandre-chan…." She said is a slightly serious tone, "What on Earth do you use so much energy for?" She asked. Flandre just looked up at the busty maid while Hime just sweat dropped.

"Umm…. So she can move." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Ojou-sama!" Sawawa laughed out. "You're always joking around." Hime just sighed at her clueless maid. "Come on Flandre-chan, you can tell me."

"Fuga?" The maid questioned.

Hime on the other hand was thinking over something. Something was on the tip of her tongue. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said as she continued thinking and sipping her tea. "What could it be?... I wonder…."

* * *

**Another Location:**

Naruto's eyes flickered as he began to wake. He blinked as he noticed the darken room that he was in. He sat up and saw that he was lying on a bed of many that were present within the room. Candles where lit at the headboards of each bed.

"…I've been here before…" He said as he tried to wake his mind up and remember.

"That's right!" Cried out a voice before the doors to the room opened with vigor. A doctor walked into the room. He was tall and skinny, wearing a long white doctors coat with a stethoscope draping around his neck. He wore glasses and had slicked back black hair. "This is the morgue that you escaped form last month." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit…." Naruto said.

"I am the director of this hospital, Housei Sanagida." The doctor proclaimed. "And now it's your turn! Please tell me, oh savior of modern medicine." He declared striking a distinctive pose. "What is your secret? What is the answer to the mystery of resurrection?" He asked passionately as other doctors, nurses, and nurse practitioners started walking in through the door, each of them carrying some sort of surgical instruments and straight for Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as he dodged one of the nurses who came at him with scissors. "You can't do this shit to me! I haven't given any consent! I know my rights!" He yelled as he punched a nurse practitioner in the face.

"Your rights?..." Chuckled Sanagida as he pushed up his glasses up on the brim of his nose. "You, Naruto Uzumaki…. Are dead!" He laughed. "You don't have any rights anymore!" He laughed uproariously. "The only rights you have it to let me know the secret of resurrection!"

"Shit!" Naruto said as he grabbed a candlestick holder and beaned another oncoming foe. Bobbing and weaving, kicking and punching, Naruto slowly made his way out the door and started running down the hallway.

"The subject has escaped!" Cried out a doctor.

"After him!" Another screamed.

"Don't let him leave this hospital!" Another cried as everyone started chasing the blonde down the halls.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto thought again. _'Just gotta get to the base floor and get outta here!' _He continued down the stair losing his pursuers. _'Oh you've gotta be shiiting me?!' _He thought as he reached the first floor. All windows and doors had been closed off with metal shutters. "What the hell kinda hospital is this?" Naruto started blinking rapidly. "Shit not this again." He blinked harshly and slapped himself in the face essentially waking himself up. "Fine…." He said as he shook himself off. "I'll make sure nothing like this happens again." He told himself as he ran back up the stairs.

* * *

**Back at the mansion:**

"…. Mmm." Hime said as she dapped her delicate mouth with her napkin. "Tonight's meal was especially delicious tonight Sawawa. You have my praise." She said to her servant who was standing right next to her just in case her mistress needed something else.

"Thank you…." Sawawa said with a slightly depressed look upon her face. Hime looked at her.

"Hmm… What's wrong?" Hime asked.

"Oh…" Sawawa sighed, "Naruto is really late coming home from school. It's already dark outside. He might have some school duties, but he would always give me a call if he were to be coming back after dark." Hime's eyes lit up remembering what was on her mind.

"That's it!" She said as she got up from her seat. "That's what I forgot! That boy…" She said as she brushed her hair back. "It's about time for the effects of my blood to run out." Sawawa looked at her mistress in confusion as she paced the floor back and forth. "My blood makes him immortal, but its effects runs out after a few days and he reverts to being a corpse." She said more to herself. "Right now… He might be dead on the side of the road…" She stated as she thought of prone Naruto lying on the sidewalk, x's in his eyes. "Well, it's a pain, but I guess that I should go get him." Hime stated turning on her heels and heading towards the door. "Flandre, you come too."

"Fuga." The tiny android replied. Sawawa looked even more confused by the behavior of her mistress.

* * *

**Hospital:**

Bodies could be seen lining the hallways of the various floors within the hospital. Upturn tables, broken jars of antiseptics, and medical tools adorned the floors of the once empty hallways.

Naruto crept through the vents as he made his way to the top floor of the hospital. _'Crazy ass people…'_ He thought as he remembered different ways of trying to hide from his pursuers. He had gone into a room full of what he thought were patients, in reality they were just nurses pretending to be patients that tried to inject him with who knows what. After that, he decided to make himself scarce and try something a little more stealthy. Bats all of a sudden came out of nowhere trying to get past the blonde. _'AHH! Crazy ass bats!'_ He thought as he batted them away. _'Why the hell are there bats in a hospital?!' _After they had left he sighed.

_'Damn…'_ Naruto thought. Everyone in this freakin hospital basically had gone crazy. They were looking for him as if they were freakin zombies. Apparently they didn't care about trying to keep him in one piece as they tried stabbing him with various objects.

Naruto saw the end of the shaft. When he got there he looked down and saw the director there at a desk. This room was different from all other rooms in the hospital. _'Looks like this is the place.'_ He confirmed with a nod.

"Dead-man walking-kun…" He heard the sing song voice of the crazy director. "Now now dead-man walking-kun." Naruto looked and saw that the man had swiveled around in his chair showing Naruto a video recording of himself in the ventilation shaft on his computer. "It's quite rude to not come through the front door.

***SLAM!***

Naruto bolted through the grill of the vent and launched himself at the director. Sanagida smirked as he reached in his pocket and brought out several tranquilizers held in each finger before throwing them at the oncoming boy, only for him to dodge the oncoming projectiles.

_'Here we go.'_ Naruto quickly thought as he bit his thumb and spread blood across the back of his wrist. A quick symbol flashed and in a flash of smoke, a pair of kunai came out which Naruo quickly threw at the doctor pinning the man against the far wall by the shoulders of his clothes. Naruto brought his bleeding thumb across the palm of his hand and four shuriken came out in a puff of smoke launching them and pinning other parts of the doctor to the wall.

"HAHAHA!' The crazed doctor laughed. "Oh dead-man walking-kun. You are becoming a more interesting experiment by the second! I can't wait to cut you up!" He cried out sadistically. Naruto sighed as he went to the computer system before accessing it. "What are you doing?!" Cried out the director.

"I'm erasing the my existence from your files… It will be like I was never here." Naruto said as he started scraping the files. This computer was linked with the rest of the computers in the hospital, should be easy enough.

"That won't matter dead-man walking-kun." Sanagida laughed. "I'll just reload anything that you destroy. You're never going to be forgotten!" He laughed hysterically only for him to stop when he saw that Naruto was smirking. "What?!" He demanded. "What's gotten into you?" Naruto got up from trashing all the flies.

"Are you familiar with flunitrazepam director?" Nartuo askedas he pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket. The doctor blinked.

"Yes…." He replied, "It's one of the best hypnotic medications out there used in medicine, mainly for insomniacs. Why?" Naruto grinned.

"It's also got a few side effect correct?" Nartuo asked and continued without waiting for a response. "Short-term memory loss correct?" Naruto said as he opened the pill bottle. "Do you know what the slang for flunitrazepam director?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the director.

"It's a roofie." The director replied, "It was pretty popular awhile ago in college youth cause the guys would slip this into their drinks and have sex with them." The directors eyes widened significantly. "Please don't rape me." He whispered quietly in fear. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You sick moth-…" Naruto started.

***SHNKK!***

"AIIIEEE!" The director cried out in pain as a knife embedded into his shoulder causing blood to shoot out in every direction. Naruto spun around quickly taking out a kunai knife looking for the perpetrator.

_'What the hell?!' _He thought as he frantically looked around where the knife came from. _'Where is he?!'_

"M-M-Master…. W-why?!" Naruto heard the director say behind him.

"… I don't tolerate failure Sanagida…." Another voice said next to Sanagida. Naruto held his breath as he slowly turned around and saw another man standing right next to the moaning bloody director.

He was a tall skinny man who was of darker complexion. He had a white goatee that was slicked and pointed along with his white hair that was slicked back as well. His eyes glowed a sort of golden hue to it. The man was wearing slick black slacks along with a ruffled white dress shirt. The man just smiled at Naruto.

"Good evening." He said before walking over to a cabinet and opening it. "It's a fine night isn't it?" He asked as his eyes roamed through the cast collection of bottles that were there. Finally, satisfied with one, he pulled it out along with a wine glass. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said as he started pouring the wine. "My name is Zeppeli. I am the owner of this hospital. Pleased to make your acquaintance Nartuo Uzumaki." He smiled as he let the wine pour into his mouth.

"Since introductions are out of the way…. I'll just have to force you to forget too!" Naruto said as he threw the kunai intending to pin the man's collar to the wall.

Zeppeli just chuckled as his hand shot out and caught the blade in midair. Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed. _'Well…. That doesn't look good….'_ He thought. Zeppeli glance curiously at the blade testing its weight.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't cause anymore damage than you already have to this hospital Naruto-kun." Zeppeli said with a smile, tapping the point of the blade to his face. "We are a non-profit organization after all." Naruto lunged at the man, intending to take him down or corner him before knocking him unconscious, only to find that when he had taken two steps, he felt a blade held at his throat.

"Interesting weapon you carry here Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened.

_'No way!'_ He thought frantically. _'How the hell did he get behind me?!'_

"I must admit…" Zeppeli said as he held the blade at Naruto's throat in one hand, a wine glass in another, "I haven't come across a blade like this in a long, long time." Naruto flung his head back intending for the front of Zeppeli's face to be introduced to the back of Naruto's head, only for Naruto to hit nothing. Alright, he could work with that and he flipped back on his hands before steadying himself and looking for the strangely calm man.

"Something that you did earlier though…." Naruto's eyes shot to the desk. "Those symbols that appeared on your skin before you took out this blade….. I've seen them before…." Naruto's eyes widened once again before Zeppeli looked right back at him. "I am interested to know, what kind of magic that is." He said.

"Alright then." Naruto said pleasantly with a smile. "Let me show you!" He growled as he bit both thumbs and dragged his blood down the sides of his shirt, causing two large fuma shuriken's to pop out. Naruto threw one and then the other at the man.

Zeppeli grinned as he jumped through the two fuma shuriken's and headed straight for Naruto and thrusting the kunai blade he had at the blonde.

***CLANG!***

Zeppeli blinked in slight surprise as Naruto blocked the blade with a tantō. He saw Naruto smirk and flipped backwards, twisting his body as two fuma shuriken's grazed past his body.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to dodge his own blades, only to have one of them cut deeply into his side. He winced in pain as he held the wound for a minute hoping that it would heal quickly. He then heard clapping.

"I will say that I'm impressed." Naruto looked up and saw the man once again leaning against the side of his desk with his arms folded. "Not many humans your age can pull of what you did…. Especially for a human" He smiled. "But your face telegraphs your moves." The man moved to pick up a rapier. "You know how to handle your weapons but….." He trailed off as he dashed and brought down his sword upon Naruto causing the boy to throw his blade up. At that moment, Zeppeli lashed out a vicious kick in Naruto's stomach knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground hard on his back.

***SHNK!***

Blood spilled out of Naruto's mouth as Zeppeli's rapier drove straight into Naruto's chest.

"You lack experience blood warrior." Zeppeli said with a small sadistic grin as he saw Naruto's eyes widen. "I am sure that you haven't battled against anyone like me." He laughed as he dabbed one of his fingers in Naruto's pooling blood and gave it a taste. He then took notice of Naruto's face. "Now now…." He said with great interest as he traced a hand across one of Naruto's cheeks feeling the marks there. "Where would you have gotten something like this?" He asked. Naruto grit his teeth as his heart started pounding.

"W…w…what are you?!" He gurgled out through bloody spit drops. He placed his hands on the blade as if he were trying to pull the blade out that had him pinned on the floor. Zeppeli brought his hand back and showed off what looked to be fangs.

"Why, my dear boy…" He said with a grin. "I'm a vampire." Naruto's eyes widened before he smirked. Zeppeli blinked before he saw a ball in Naruto's hand begin to glow. He jumped back and covered his face as a bright light engulfed the entire floor.

***CRASH!***

When Zeppeli could see again, he looked up and saw the window behind his desk broken. He smiled. "Not bad Naruto-kun." Distraction was a powerful tool. He started walking over to the window when he heard a sizzling sound. He turned and smiled as he saw 15 sizzling tags with strange symbols laid across the room. "Not bad at all." He said as he took the last swig of wine from his glass. "Shinobi huh?..."

***BOOM!***

* * *

**Moments Before:**

***CRASH!***

Naruto covered his face as he dove straight through the window. _'Ohshitohshitohshit!'_ He thought as he started falling 12 stories to the concrete pavement. Taking the blood from the wound on his chest, he swiped it across his ankle and in a puff of smoke, kunai with wire came out.

Quickly grabbing the tools, he threw the two kunai at the buildings he was in between. "Urg!" Naruto gritted out as he pulled the rapier that was still in his chest. Reaching terminal velocity, he quickly flipped the blade around to use as a zipline.

***SNAP!***

He swore as he felt one of his arms dislocated out of socket. Sparks were flying as he slid towards the neighboring building.

***BOOM!***

"SHIT!" He yelled as his explosive tags detonated, causing the kunai stuck to the hospital building to come loose. Naruto looked on as his body was now racing towards the neighboring building at a free fall. "This sucks balls…." He said as he slammed into the building knocking the wind out of him. Still 3 stories up, he started to fall as he tried thrusting the blade in hand towards the concrete wall, only to have it jab in slightly to the building. A line could be seen going down the building as he struggled to get a good hold.

***THWACK!***

His body hit the edge of the second story where he lost his grip of the blade and was left falling.

***THUMP!***

Naruto lay there on the pavement just staring up at the night sky. He couldn't move…. He couldn't breathe…. All he could do was lay there. For what seemed to be like an eternity he lay there until…. "HUUUAAAHHH!" Air finally entered his lungs as he greedily sucked in all the oxygen that he could.

"Naruto?" He heard a voice to his side. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw both Hime and Flandre on the sidewalk looking at him. "There you are." She said as if nothing were wrong. "What have you been doing here?" She asked as she bit her finger.

"H…..Hi-…HIme…." Naruto struggled to say as he struggled to force his screaming muscles to move. "Urk!" Hime's bloodied finger entered into Naruto's mouth and he felt some of the liquid move down his throat. Smoke erupted from his body once again as it rapidly began repairing itself.

"Naruto." Hime said seriously. "I need to tell you someth-INGGGG!" She cried out as Naruto picked up Hime bridal style and started running. "What are you doing?!" She demanded angrily.

"Flandre come on!" Naruto cried behind him seeing the confused little maid look at him before following. "It's not safe here." Naruto said seriously as he started to pick up his pace. Hime raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked more calmly. Naruto grit his teeth.

"I don't know if that would have killed him or not." Naruto said. He hated unknown factors. But he wasn't quite sure the durability of a vampire. He moved like no one he had ever seen move before. Hime just looked at her servant for a moment.

"You mean the vampire?" Hime asked getting a slightly surprised look from Naruto whom just kept on running. "It's how I found you." Hime answered Naruto's unasked question. "Too many bats were flying around the hospital with too many watching eyes that permeated evil intentions…. So that blast…. It was you…." Hime smirked at her servant. "Fufufu very resourceful. But the answer to your question is no. That blast wouldn't have killed a pure blooded vampire." Naruto grit his teeth again. What was he going to have to do to even this playing field? That vampire was basically playing hacky sack with him while he was up there. Pure blooded vampire. Did that mean there were different classes of vampires then? "You definitely are full of surprises though Naruto." Hime said causing Naruto to glance at her. "You were actually able to get away from a pure blooded vampire without help." Naruto blushed as he felt her hand begin to touch the side of his face almost affectionately. "You are becoming more interesting by the day. Maybe someday you won't be as worthless as you are now." Naruto could feel her provoking smile as he continued running towards the now visible mansion.

"pant….pant…" Naruto breathed as he regained his breath now having arrived at the mansion. "Damn…. I need a nice long bath…." He said more to himself.

"Naruto." Hime said getting Naruto's attention. "I need to tell you something important. If those who have been resurrected with the blood of the royal family lose the effect of that blood, they can never be revived…. Never forget that…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Jeez…" She said as she turned around. "Causing me a lot of trouble.

"What?" Naruto said causing Hime to turn around and look at him confused. "Don't you think that little bit of information would've been nice to know a little earlier?" He asked as he sent a glare at his mistress who only raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?! If I had known that, I would've come to you this morning and I wouldn't have had to gone through all this shit!"

"Everything is fine though. I don't see why you're getting so upset." Hime said still just staring at Naruto who was still glaring at her.

""What if that vampire decides to come after you?!" Naruto cried out. "What then?! He obviously knew that I'm a blood warrior! And apparently you're a hefty target to be going after! What if he comes?! I can't beat him right now! He's too strong!" Naruto said.

"You don't need to worry about things like that." Hime said. "I can take care of it. Besides, you're my servant, all you need to do is make sure that I don't die." She huffed a matter of factly, while crossing her arms. Her eyes slightly widened as she heard Naruto growl slightly.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said in a calm voice. Waves of anger could be felt permeating from his body. "What the hell was all that we are eternally bound together shit then?" Naruto asked trembling. Hime turned around and saw pain in his eyes. "That we need to rely on one another in any situation…. What the fuck was that all about then?!" Naruto yelled as a Hime's eyes widened as she saw a tear drop. "I agreed to become your servant…. Started to trust you…." Naruto whispered quietly. He turned on his heels and headed for the basement.

"Naruto..." Hime said only to have the door slam as her response.

"…."

"Fuga…." Flandre said.

"Yes Flandre." Hime sighed. "I could have handled that better….." Hime frowned. She hadn't meant to hurt Naruto. She saw the look of betrayal in his eyes. She sighed. This was a mess and she didn't exactly know how she could make things better.

"Fuga?..." Flandre asked causing Hime to gain an tickmark.

"No Flandre." She snapped. "I'm not a tsundere!"

* * *

**Next Day:**

Riza Wildman stood outside of the gates of the mansion. Pacing back and forth, she scratched her head. "Arrghh!" She growled in frustration. "This is never going to work!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto was walking towards the mansion. The entire day had sucked. He couldn't believe what Hime had told him yesterday. At the same time he knew that she was only acting like she had always done…. But the words still hurt regardless. And if he was supposed to protect her, that would mean to prevent any danger that they would be getting into. Naruto felt that it wouldn't be the last time that he would be encountering Zeppeli.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and saw a familiar face pacing back and forth in front of the gates. "What's she doing here?" He asked himself as he tightened up his backpack and jumped into the trees. Slowly, he made his way towards the frustrated girl. He needed to up his stealth again. The fact that he was caught so easily at the hospital was humiliating.

Silently he jumped from branch to branch before landing about 30 feet away from her.

Riza stopped suddenly as a pair of furry red ears popped out of the top of her head. Naruto's breath hitched for a moment. _'No way. I know I was silent!'_ He thought. After a moment, Riza sniffed the air. She then turned and faced the tree that Naruto was in.

"I know your there." She smirked.

_'Shit….'_

"You might as well come out. Naruto was it?" She asked as Naruto slowly made himself visible to the girl. "There you are!" She said with a smile. "You might be able to hide yourself, but you can't escape this nose." She said as she ticked her nose with her thumb.

_'…. So that was it…' _Naruto thought as he sighed. "What are you doing here Riza-san?" He asked getting a look of embarrassment from the girl.

"Risa is just fine." The girl said with a light blush on her face causing Naruto's eye to quirk. "I need to speak with Hime." She said quietly as she seemed to become very interested in drawing patterns on the ground with her foot. "…. And… I wanted to talk with you." She said as she looked up at the boy. Naruto looked at her with some confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Risa looked down again trying to figure out what to say.

"…. You beat me…" She said quietly. "You… a human beat me…. There's no way that could ever happen…. So…." She looked up at the boy again. "How?" She asked looking at him fiercely.

_'Aw….' _Naruto thought as he figured out what she wanted from him. Her pride was on the line here. Naruto opened his mouth only to hear a honking noise behind him.

***HONK!HONK!***

Hime's car shot by the duo only for Naruto to feel something grab him by the back of his shirt.

"HRKKK!" He choked out as he was thrown into the car.

Risa blinked for a second before registering what exactly had just happened. "H-HEY!" She cried out as she got on her bike. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she chased after the car.

Naruto blinked as he saw that he was in the backseat of Hime's car, Hime next to him, Flandre driving the car. "Step on it Flandre." Hime ordered.

"Fuga." Came the reply as she pressed her foot farther on the gas petal.

"What the hell?" Naruto said still on the floor of the car. Hime shifted slightly right next to him.

"Sit Naruto." Hime ordered. "I need to speak with you." Naruto looked up at the girl who now looked slightly uncomfortable. Events still fresh in mind, Naruto regardless sat in the seat next to her and waited for her to speak.

Minutes rolled by as Hime recollected her thoughts on what it was exactly she wanted to say. Naruto started to actually nod off before he was brought back to reality.

"I'm sorry…." He heard Hime whisper quietly. Nartuo's eyes shot open as he thought he might have misheard what his mistress had said.

"Huh?..." Was Naruto's only response. And with that, Hime didn't utter another word for the rest of the drive.

* * *

**A Cabin in the Woods:**

"Hey Princess?" Riza asked as she stood in front of a window overlooking a beautiful lake and mountain ranges.

"…. What?" Hime asked as she flipped through a book in her lap.

"What is this place?" Riza asked.

"It's my summer resort." Hime responded. "Why?"

"What am I doing here with you?!" Riza rounded upon the blonde. "I just came to your mansion to get the helmet I left behind!" She yelled. Hime looked passively at the red head.

"It's because you showed up just as we were leaving." Hime responded neutrally.

"What kind of reason is that?!" Cried Riza. Hime reached for her cup of tea.

"Be quiet." She said, "You're spoiling the atmosphere. Go play in the lake." She said making shooing motions with her hand.

"Wh…What's with that attitude! You dragged me here!" Riza growled as her hands became meaty claws.

"Flandre." Hime said as she looked at both Nartuo and Flandre who were currently moping the floor of the summer resort.

"Fuga?" She asked.

"There was a jet ski in the marina right?" Hime asked.

"Fuga." She replied.

"How about it?" Hime asked Riza. "It'll clear your head." Riza growled

"You…. You're making fun of me!" She snarled as she stomped away using one of her claws to grip Naruto's head. "You! You're coming too!" She yelled as she began dragging to blonde away.

"Owowowow!" Naruto cried out flapping his arms. "I can walk by myself Riza!" Naruto paused for a second. "Wow, your paws are soft." He commented only to be thrown through the door.

Hime just stared after the duo for a moment before sighing. She was never the one to apologize. Frankly, she was amazed that she had even done it in the first place. But there was still that lingering feeling of anger that Naruto had shown her. She sighed, "Well I might as well do something productive…." She mumbled to herself. "Let's see…. Fuinjutsu…. Sealing technique of…. Demons?..." She asked herself as she became engrossed into the literature.

* * *

**Down by the Lake:**

*Whistle….* Riza gazed upon the lake in her white bikini. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She said to herself before turning around. "Naruto!" She called out. "You ready?" Naruto walked out of the changing room with a pair of orange trunks and a button down Tommy Bahama shirt.

"Yea, yea…" He mumbled, "Let's get going." Riza just stared at him for a second.

"You can't go like that." She said as if she were stating the obvious. "Your shirt will get soaked."

"I'll be fine." Naruto said waving her off. Riza's mouth then formed a wicked grin.

"Could it be…" She said slowly as she sauntered up to the boy who immediately noticed her change in conduct and became nervous. "….That your embarrassed to show your body to me?" She grinned as her hands started to roam his chest. She blinked. "Oh wow!" She said, "You really got some firm pecs here." Naruto blushed.

"D..d…don't be stupid!" Naruto coughed as he turned around trying to avoid making eye contact from the girl. She blinked again before she grinned.

***SLASH!* **

Riza's claws tore through the fabric of Naruto's shirt as it fell away. "See!" Riza said cheerfully. "Your body is just…. Fine…." Riza's smile dropped as she stared at Naruto's upper body… Scars could be seen running all over his body. One in particular that she saw was a large fist shaped scar that lie just above his heart. "….What the hell happened to you?..." Riza unconsciously asked. Naruto nervously shuffled.

"Umm…." He started. "You see…. I've taken a lot of injuries protecting Hime." Naruto said pathetically causing the girl to just stare at him before reaching up with one of her claws and making a huge gash in Naruto's face.

"GAHH!" Naruto cried out in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted as he held his face. Riza just pointed to Naruto's wound as it began to close back up.

"See…." She deadpanned, "No scar…" Naruto sighed.

"Let's just say…. I had a hard time before I met Sawawa-neesan." Naruto said as he picked up a lifejacket. "I know, it's pretty hideous. People get uncomfortable with me so that's why I try to keep a shirt on. Anyways enough about that…" Naruto said desperately changing topics. "Let's go on that ride Ri….za…." Naruto stopped as he turned and looked at the red head girl. She was just staring at Naruto with what looked to be slight drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. "Riza?..." Naruto asked starting to feel a little self-conscious with the way she was staring at him.

"Huh? Wha?" She shook her head a second. "What's wrong?" She asked as drool could still be seen on her face. Naruto just pointed to the corner of his mouth. Riza blinked before realizing she was the one salivating. _'Shit!'_ She thought as she hastily whipped it off. "Yea…. Let's get that jet ski working!" She cried out excitingly quickly turning and running towards the dock. _'Shit…'_ She thought, _'I can't believe that I was caught oogling a middle schooler…. But those scars…. Mmmm!' _She moaned silently. _'No! Bad Riza!'_ She scolded herself taking a quick peak back at the blonde who just blinked at her reaction before following the girl.

* * *

**Moments Later:**

"YAHOO!" Riza yelled out as she and Naruto road on the jet ski.

Naruto was completely baffled on where he should be putting his hands. He'd never really been this close to a girl before but at the same time, he didn't want to get thrown off. All of a sudden they hit a large wave causing Naruto to fly into the back of the girl.

"H-H-HEY!" Riza cried out as Naruto felt something soft and squishy in his hand. Naruto looked around and got a slight nosebleed as he saw his hand groping one of Riza's boobs inside her bikini. "H-HENTAI!" She yelled out they slowed down.

"I…I…It was an accident!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Riza cried out a large blush adorning her face. "You've totally got a woody right now!" Naruto looked down only to turn bright red.

"W..w. what do you expect?!" Naruto cried out, "I'm a hormonal teen and your fucking beautiful! What did you think was going to happen?!" Rise went wide-eyed when she heard Naruto and went quiet. Naruto opened his eyes. "R-Riza?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"….Just shut up Naruto." She said as they drove to a random little island. Her bangs were cast over her eyes trying to cover the huge blush that was currently on her face. She needed to get some breathing room away from Naruto for a moment, so once they got to the small island, she got off and stretched before shaking her body around.

After effectively calming down, Riza turned to Nartuo. "So what's the deal with you and the princess?" Riza asked getting Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Riza quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean something happened between the two of you right? Seems like you've been pissed at her ever since we got here." She said stretching her muscles. Naruto absentmindedly glanced over her figure.

"It's nothing." Naruto said brushing it off.

"Obviously its not." Riza said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but the princess is overly depressed."

"That's her own problem." Naruto grunted getting slightly agitated at where this conversation was going. Riza sighed.

"Why? Because she called you a servant? Because her blood effect almost wore off and almost put you in the grave forever?" Riza asked.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Naruto said harshly. "I already accepted the role of a servant to her…. I put my trust in her to inform me what is happening so I can protect her. And what does she do? Decides to withhold information to me and now there is a possible new threat that could eliminate her! A threat that I am not strong enough yet to face! That's why!" Naruto vented to the hybrid girl.

"So the princess made a mistake!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "She's royalty that grants immortality, not a fucking God! True, what she forgot to tell you was important, but the fact is that she forgot!" Naruto glared at her.

"And how the hell do you know that?!" Naruto demanded. Ears popped out of Riza's red hair.

"You see these?" She asked pointing to her ears. "I overheard talking about it to Flandre. She's miserable right now and feels awful." It took Naruto a second to digest what he had just heard.

"…. Then why didn't she just say it was a mistake and that she forgot?!" Naruto demanded, half wanting to believe her and the other half wanting to hang onto what anger there was left in him.

"Look at her Naruto!." Riza said. "Look at her personality. Do you think that she is the kind of person that can easily do something like that?! Hell, if that girl ever even mumbles some half assed apology, that would probably be fulfilling some sort of divine prophecy." Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled the event that happened in the car. "Listen." Riza sighed as she scratched her head. "All I'm saying is not to be so hard on her. Give her a chance." Naruto looked at the ground.

_'I will never turn my back on you Naruto.'_

The words rang clear in Naruto's mind. His thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on his head.

"You're a good kid Naruto." Riza said as she smiled at him. Naruto mumbled as he looked away.

"You're only like what... 2 years older than me?" He grumbled, "I'm not that much of a kid compared to you…." Riza just smirked before giving him a peck on the lips causing Naruto to back away in surprise. "W..W..WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled out, his face now bright red like a tomato.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Riza bellowed out. "That's why you're still a kid Naruto." She smiled as she turned back to the jet ski. "Come on. We should probably check on that princess of yours."

* * *

**Later that Night:**

Hime watched her servant carefully as he returned with the half-werewolf in the afternoon. It seemed as if his mood had changed drastically. She didn't know what happened between the two, but Naruto seemed to no longer be upset with her. She looked at Riza as she came into the room, having returned from the bath. _'What happened with those two?'_ She asked herself as she went from glancing from the loud girl to her servant.

"Ah!" Riza said wiping her still slightly moist skin off with a towel. "That was a nice bath!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." Hime smiled causing Riza to become flustered.

"I…. I'm not enjoying myself!" She declared as she plopped down on the couch next to Naruto giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Hime just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Anyways…" Riza started. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why we're here? She asked.

"Hmph." Hime crossed her arms, "It has nothing to do with you." She said.

"Oh, I think it does." Riza situated herself in a comfortable position. "Can't you feel it?" She asked.

"…. Feel what?" Hime asked.

"Heh!" Riza chuckled, "I guess that's why you're a princess…." She smiled. "I sense beasts… Dozens of them! And they're out for blood!" Naruto's eyes widened along with Hime's. "Princess…. What on Earth did you do?" She asked.

"Impossible!" Hime cried out standing up. "They're a gentle clan!"

"Prin…cess…" A strange creature walked through the door. Naruto jumped up unsheathing his tanto from what Riza could tell, nowhere. She quirked an eyebrow and decided another place another time.

The Humanoid creature staggered into the room. About 6 feet in height, he was covered in scales as his face took on a fish-like appearance. His glowing yellow eyes stared straight at them. The creature was cover in spikes, blood dripping from where the protrusions were. "Run…" He said before he fell over dead.

"A… Gillman?" Riza asked. Then cries and screams could be heard from outside. All three of them looked out the window. "What's going on out there?" Riza asked. Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"…. I set traps outside in areas that I thought the cabin could come under attack." Naruto said surprising the other two in the room.

"Traps?..." Riza questioned. "What the hell kind of middle schooler thinks of shit like that?" She asked Naruto.

"Fufufu…" Hime chuckled, "You are becoming a worthy asset to have around Naruto." Naruto slightly glared at his mistress before remembering what Riza had told him and just nodded his head.

Hime inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she were on good terms with Naruto and her demeanor just had to pop out at that time. Thankfully, it seems as if Naruto had gotten over their incident, so she would too.

***CRASH!***

"The house is?!" Riza cried out as the building began to shift. "I thought that you had set traps!" She yelled at Naruto.

"Yea." He said, "But not if there's a fucking army of them." And with that the house started sliding down the slope.

"I get it…" Riza said, "It's the water… They're trying to get us into the lake!" She cried out before the house rammed straight into the lake.

"Water…." Hime said clinging onto the sofa. "This is bad. Naruto! Grab Flandre!"

"Fuga" Flandre said as she started falling through the floorboards.

"Umm… Ok" Naruto said as he reached out for her.

"She's an android! They weigh tons!" Riza declared. "If she sinks into the mud she'll never be able to pull herself out!"

"What?" Naruto said as Flandre grabbed his wrist. "OH SHIIIITTT!" Naruto cried out as his body was dragged down with the android.

"Naruto!" Riza called out.

"Risa, the house is sinking." Hime said as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that! Shut up!" She replied.

***CRASH!***

Riza turned seeing dozens of Gillmen breaking through the side window.

"This way!" She heard as she looked up and saw that Hime had crawled through the roof window.

"Get back!" Riza said as she kicked various Gillmen down from the window once she got there. "We can't stay here for long!" Risz shouted at Hime. "What should we do?" Various Gillmen started to climb the structure of the building.

"….It seems luck is on our side." Hime smiled as she saw a swan shaped paddle boat lying next to the house. Both Riza and Hime got into the paddle boat. "Go!" Hime ordered as Riza began paddling as hard as she could.

Gillmen were flying through the water after the watercraft. Hime wielded a metal pipe and was fending off impeding attacks. "You need to go faster Riza." Hime said.

"Then why don't you get your ass in here and help me pedal!" Riza shouted angrily as she pushed the pedals as hard as she could. Then a group of Gillmen jumped from the water and descended upon the small watercraft. "Shit!" Riza shouts bracing for impact.

***BZZZZTTT!***

Electricity coursed through the bodies of the Gillmen as their muscles seized up as they fell into the water.

"What/Huh?!" Hime and Riza's eyes widened as they looked for the source.

***THUMP!***

On the top of the roof of the watercraft, Naruto was crouched holding what looked to be two metal pipes, while at the end of the weapons, sparks of electricity could be seen cracking.

"Naruto?!" Risa cried out as she continued to paddle. Hime just looked at her servant for moment before smirking.

"Fufufu…." She chuckled. Dozens more of Gillmen jumped out of the water. Naruto bobbed and weaved through their attacks as his eskrima knocked the creatures away, electrocuting them in the processes.

"What is that thing?" Risa yelled.

"Short explanation, a really powerful extended tazer!" Naruto grunted out as he delivered another blow to another Gillman's face. His eyes narrowed as he saw more and more Gillmen swimming their direction. "Shit." He said as he pushed Hime back into the boat.

"What are you doing?!" She glared at her servant as he crouched down.

"Suck it!" He said as he thrust the eskrima sticks into the water. "100,000 volts up your ass!" With that, electricity lit up the surrounding craft as Gillmen seized in the water. After a moment, the electricity died down and Naruto took out the eskrima sticks and looked at them. "Damn it." He mumbled as he shook the sticks around. "I just finished making these…." Grumbling as he tried to shake the water out of them.

"Good job Naruto." He heard Hime said. "Now… As much as I'm sure that you enjoy it, would you kindly get off of me." She said emotionlessly. Naruto looked down and saw that he was sitting in his mistress's lap then back up at her face. She was just staring at him impassively.

"S…sorry!" He said as he jumped to the roof of the watercraft. Hime just smirked slightly. Riza looked over slightly still paddling.

_'He made that?...'_ She thought as they reached the shore. They quickly got out as they headed into the wilderness.

Naruto noticed Hime's arm was bleeding slightly. "Hime." He said, "Are you ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fufufu…" She said, "Don't worry about me." Naruto nodded as he let his mistress lean on him.

The sounds of drums then sounded throughout the night. "Damn!" Riza said as her arms began to grow into claws. "We're surrounded!" Hundreds of Gillmen started coming out of the trees. "What are we going to do princess?" Hime grimaced.

"I don't like the sound of those drums." Hime said.

"Heh. Me neither." Risa said smirking, "It's the first time we've agreed on anthything." She huffed. "Damn it. I really shouldn't have followed you."

***WHRRRRR***

Both Hime and Riza turned their heads only for their eyes to widen. In one hand, Naruto had some type of wire wrapped around his hand, while in the other hand, whirling like a chainsaw behind him, was a 6 ft windmill shuriken ready to cut into the flesh of the advancing creatures.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OUT OF?!" Riza cried out jaw dropping at the size of the weapon. Naruto just gave her a cheeky smirk as he readied himself for battle.

Inwardly, Naruto was sweating. He wasn't used to handling large weapons like these, but it would be the most effective to take out large numbers of canon fodder. Just when he was about to launch his attack, Hime held him back with an outstretched arm.

"Fufufu…" She chuckled, "As much as I would love to see you destroy these trash, I need to know why they have suddenly decided to turn violent." She looked at Naruto, "They were a peaceful clan before…. I want to see why that's changed." Naruto stared at Hime for a moment before nodding his head as he brought down his weapon into the ground.

* * *

**Minutes Later:**

Methodic drumming could be heard as the village of Gillmen danced ceremoniously around a large bonfire. Hime was tied up high in the air on a stake overlooking the entire clan. Naruto growled as he watched the princess stare impassively down upon the Gillmen.

"Hey." Riza said, "Take it easy." She tried to calm Naruto down. "This is the reason why she let us get captured isn't it?" Then another thought came to her mind. "What was that thing you were spinning above your head anyways?" Riza asked as she tried to change his train of thought.

"Windmill Shuriken." Naruto responded. "Basically a six foot weapon with four blades, made of solid steel." Riza was impressed.

"How do you even lift that?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm stronger than I look?" He said cheekily only for the girl to bump her shoulder with his. Honestly, in this situation, it looked as if they were flirting…. But they wouldn't do that with Hime's life in danger…. Right?

"So…." Riza started, "If things go south… Can you get to her in time?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"The second she tells me, I can be there the next second." Riza looked at Naruto for a moment calculating him.

"When we get back to the mansion, we definitely need to have a little chat…" She mumbled. "There's no way that you're just a human."

Then a shorter, stockier, elderly Gillman came into view holding a cane in his webbed hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you princess…" He gurgled out.

"Hmph…" Hime looked on, "So you're the clan leader huh?"

"We are a clan that lives in the human world." The leader declared raising his hands in the air. "Forsaken and forgotten by the kingdom! You princess have abused your authority!" He cried out. "We have never sworn alliance to the kingdom!"

"Hmph!" Hime huffed. "Why don't we skip past the speech and get to the actual truth." She said gazing down at the elderly leader. "If you actually have a problem with the kingdom then I'll listen. But I'd guess the real reason you haven't killed me is that your actually after my blood…. Is that wrong?" She asked. All the Gillmen gapped at the princess's reasoning.

"Amazing Princess!" The all of the Gillmen all bowed their heads. "Your insight is incredible!" Both Naruto and Riza looked at each other.

"Hey!" The Elder said looking at his clansmen. "What are you doing?! Get up!' He said.

"Whats wrong with them?" Riza asked Naruto who only gave her a shrug.

"He he. " The Elder chuckled, "You are a true princess. I'll get to the point." He then threw his arms up in the air. "Our clan will live forever!" He shouted. "Your blood will grant us immortality! That is what we want!" Cheers from the other Gillmen could be heard behind the Elder.

"Alright." Hime said immediately.

"So fast…" The Elder said to himself in shock.

"So…." Hime smirked gazing down at the clansmen. "Who wants to die first?" Silence permeated throughout the crowd followed by murmurs of confusion. "Yes. Those who drink the blood of the Royal Family become nearly immortal." Hime explained. "But only if they're dead." She looked at the shocked expressions of the Gillmen. "I guess you didn't know that drinking it has no effect on the living. So decided…" She glared, "Which one of you will be the first? Or shall we do all of you at once? Hmm?..." She smirked.

***SNAP!***

Everyone looked at the sound and saw that Riza had snapped her bonds transforming her arms. "Now's my chance!" She said before racing through the clansmen. "You're the leader!" Riza cried out as she honed in on the Elder and pulled back her claws.

"Stop Riza!" Hime commanded and with less than an inch away from the frightened Elder's face, she halted her claws. "Right now I'm asking them, whether they're willing to pledge eternal loyalty to me…!" She smirked again, "Besides, if I were in any real danger, I would be taken out of here in a second. Right Naruto?" She gazed back behind her and saw Naruto, blade in hand, hanging from the bonds that tied the princess to the post.

"W-What?!" Riza gawked along with the other Gillmen who all shot their eyes to where they had left the blonde teen, only to find a scarecrow dressed in Naruto's clothes, with a sign saying 'Hi. My name is Naruto.'

**"Nonsense!"** A booming deep voice rang throughout the area. **"She's speaking lies." **A giant Gillman came out from behind a mountain. Standing about 50 feet tall, the Gillman looked Hime straight in the eyes. **"You're being tricked by this girl!" **He yells. **"She's trying to make fools of us! I'll drink her blood and prove it to you!"** He cried out as a webbed hand reached for the girl. Hime stared impassively at the oncoming limb when she saw a ball with strange symbols appear before her eyes.

"Close your eyes." Was all she heard from her servant behind her as she shut her eyes tight.

**"GAH!" **The giant Gillman cried out as a flash of blinding light went off causing everyone there to cover their eyes from the intensity of the light. When everyone could see again, they looked up and the princess was no longer there. **"WHAT?!"** The giant Gillman cried out looking for the princess only to find her being protected by both Naruto and Riza. **"WHY YOU!"** He cried out as he charged at them.

"Enough!" The giant Gillman halted his advance as he heard the Elder's voice. "We've lost." He said half heartily, "Princess… We did want to be immortal…. But we can't kill each other just for that." He said with a hung head.

**"CHIEF!" **The giant Gillman cried, **"Regardless of what you say, I'm not backing down!"**

"…In that case, in accordance with the ancient law." Hime said looking up at the giant creature. "Let's settle all of this with a duel. Riza." She said getting the girls attention. "You didn't really come to see me because of a helmet, if you understand what I'm saying…" She left the rest of the conversation for her to figure out.

"…" Riza scratched her head lowering her eyes, "Shut up… I understand." Her arms then transformed as she stood in front of the large Gillman.

**"WHAT?" **The Gillman asked.

"My name is Riza Wildman." She said, "I'm the daughter of the great warrior Volg Wildman! I accept the honor of serving as the princess' representative," She declared, "And hereby challenge you to a duel!" She cried out looking up at her opponent causing shouts and cries to rain across the Gillmen clans.

"What?! A formal duel?!" One Gillman cried out.

"If we win we get off scott free! How lucky!" Another shouted.

**"Hehehe! HEH!"** The giant Gillman cackled. **"This little girl is going to fight me?!"** He laughted.

"…. Hime?" Naruto questioned as he glanced back to his mistress. She put a hand on his shoulder indicating him to relax.

"Enough Naruto…" She said coolly, but with excitement in her eyes. "I want to see what she's capable of…" Naruto nodded his head and turned back to the fight.

"C'mon…" Riza said putting up her dukes. "You overgrown fish!" Her eyes gleamed brighter as the full moon came out from behind the clouds.

**"HEHEHEHEHE!"** The overgrown fish laughed. Suddenly he launched a webbed hand out at the girl hitting her hard.

"Offmm!" Riza grunted out as she smashed into various concrete statues landing in and into the temple of a nearby shrine.

**"HAHAHA!" **The giant Gillman cried out, while the other Gillmen cheered enthusiastically.

"WE'RE SAVED!" They cried out together and started to celebrate.

"Is that all you got?" Everyone heard come from the shrine. They looked at the hole and found Riza, torn clothes adorning her body, but nonetheless was without any scratches. She kinked her neck over to the side. "Man…. And here I thought that you were going to be a tough opponent…." She sighed, "Oh well…." She looked over to Nartuo who was slightly gawking at her. "Maybe Naruto will entertain me later on!" She smirked.

Naruto slightly gulped. He knew the hybrid werewolf was tough, but damn…. That girl could take some damage…. If that hand had hit him, he would be dead…

"RAAAAHHH!" Riza cried out as she launched herself at the giant Gillman.

**"HRRRKK!" **The Gillman cried out in pain as Riza unloaded a whole can of whoop ass on the creature. Her claws were blurs as they dug into the scaly flesh of the beast as blood spurt out everywhere staining the ground red.

* * *

**Morning:**

The giant Gillman lies in a pool of his own blood and other Gillmen around him tried to help him.

"OKAY!" A Gillman shouted out to a group of other Gillmen holding onto ropes. "GO!" He yelled.

"HEAVE! HEAVE! HEAVE!" The group of GIllmen shouted as they started to pull out the sunken resort out of the lake.

Hime and Riza just watched on as the Gillmen pulled. "Where did Naruto go?" Riza asked.

"He said he needed to get a few things…." Hime said. "I'm guessing those unique weapons of his…." Riza snorted.

"I still need to ask him about that and what's up with him…." Riza paused for a second. "Princess…." She started, "I have a request to make…."

"My answer is yes." Hime chuckled.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Riza shouted as her face flushed.

"Oh." Hime said, "I already know what you're thinking. You don't have to say it." Riza growled.

"Then it doesn't make any sense!" She argued. "I'm going to say it anyways!" She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "….I've come to realize…. That you may have been the one to kill my brother…. But you weren't his real enemy." She looked out onto the lake. "That person, was the one who took me hostage and made my brother…" She stopped. Nothing more needed to be said about that. "I know that right now the Royal Family is engaged in a struggle over the succession. So the one who did it was probably one of your brothers." She slammed a fist into her open palm. "I'm going to kill him! And for that…." She paused.

"You want to be with me." Hime said. "Because if you do such an opportunity will present itself?" She asked smirking.

"That's right!" Riza said. "…But are you really ok with that? You don't seem to want to kill your siblings…" She said hesitantly.

"It's alright." Hime said, "Riza, you're a warrior. You're only really alive when fighting right?"

"I wonder…" Riza said unexcitingly, "I am a half-breed after all…."

***VROOM!***

Hime and Riza looked as they saw the small figure of Naruto something large on his back, speeding away on Riza's bike. Riza just blinked for a second.

"THAT BASTARD!" She growled out. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM!" She snarled. Hime just looked curiously as his figure disappeared.

"Flandre!" She said loudly getting the attention of her soaking wet servant. "Get the car…. We're leaving now." She said as she started heading for the car.

"Princess!" Riza shouted. "Where are you going?!" She asked as she was still pissed at Naruto for jacking her bike.

"…To satisfy my curiosity…." She said walking away leaving a confused Riza staring at her back.

* * *

**With Naruto:**

_'Man… Riza is literally going to kill me…'_ He thought as he sped down the road on her bike. Most likely she was literally going to stick one of her claws in him, but he didn't want Hime and Riza to find out about this…. Well more than he had already let them know. He looked over his shoulder and made sure his weapons were secure. He didn't have the materials with him to seal them… and he couldn't really just leave them there. They were damn expensive and hard to obtain. _'Hopefully I can at least seal the shuriken….'_ With that he sped down the road.

* * *

**With Hime and Riza in the car:**

"…."

The ride was extremely silent as the two sat in the back as Flandre drove down the road. Hime had closed her eyes and folded her arms as it seemed as though she was content with the silence. Riza was fidgety, and uncomfortable with the ever-silent princess. Then she remembered something.

"Say…." She started as Hime slightly opened her eyes. "…Do you know what Naruto did exactly before he became your blood warrior?" She asked. Hime closed her eyes once again.

"I have my speculations, but no…. Why?" Hime asked. Riza looked over.

"He's what 14?" She asked, "What kind of 14 year old has scars like that?" She questioned.

"…." Hime didn't respond for what felt like was several minutes. "Scars?..." She asked quietly. Riza just looked confused.

"You don't know?" She asked, "Yea, I saw a lot of scars that ran across his body when we went swimming in the lake." She couldn't help but feel herself slightly heat up at the sight of Naruto and those scars of his.

"…." Hime didn't respond once again. "So he is one…." She said quietly, only to be picked up by Riza's superb hearing.

"One of what?" She asked now intrigued with the mystery of Naruto.

"A shinobi…" Hime said, "But then why would he be with….." She paused. "…..I see….." and with that, she was silent for the rest of the drive to the mansion.

* * *

**At the Mansion:**

_'Alright. Careful here.'_ Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration. What looked to be black ink was being carefully drawn on his forearms. Scrolls surrounded the boy, various symbols were written everywhere as Nartuo worked concentrating on his work. He had already finished lining his clothes with his weapons, now he just needed to finish his emergency stash, which he found that he was having to use quite regularly. _'There! Done!'_ Happy to be done with that. Now all he had to do was….-

***SLAM!***

He jumped slightly grabbing a kunai and guarding himself only to see his mistress with Riza and Flandre right behind her, standing in his doorway.

"HEY! You bastard!" Riza shouted as she pushed past Hime ready to pummel the boy when she looked at his arm and surrounding scrolls. "….What are you doing?" She asked as it looked as if he was trying to give himself some homemade tattoos.

"…." Naruto looked away slightly. _'Well… Shit….'_ He thought. Hime then walked forward and extended her hand.

"Let me see." She said, but was basically ordering. Naruto looked reluctant. "Naruto… You already told me." She said. Naruto sighed as she continued to hold out her hand. He lifted up his arm and showed his mistress who immediately started to inspect the symbol drawn.

"Huh…." Riza said confused. "Am I the only one who is lost here?" She asked. Hime dropped his hand

"Show me…" She said. Naruto hesitated again for just a second before nodding his head. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the symbol before taking his kunai and placed it upon the symbol. It glowed for a brief second before….

***Poof***

In a cloud of smoke, the weapon and symbol had disappeared. Hime looked upon Naruto's arm as Riza decided to do a perfect impression of a shocked fish.

"….What just happened?" Riza finally asked after a few seconds.

"Fuinjutsu…" Hime stated as she looked at the different materials that Naruto had gathered to perform the unique art. "The art of sealing…. Only…." She began, "I thought that it was only effective with living entities." She said as her gaze fell back on Naruto. "I'm guessing this is a subset of the art?" She asked. Naruto nodded slightly.

"….How the hell do you know all of this Naruto?" Riza asked. "I mean… You move quicker than any human that I have ever seen. You use these strange weapons making them appear out of thin air…. I mean…. How?" She asked looking at the boy. Naruto looked at the ground for a second.

"That's because he's a shinobi…" Hime stated pushing her hair back. "Only two types kinds of groups possess techniques such as these. Priests and priestess's, and ninja's." Naruto continued to still look down. "Or I should say that it originated with the priests and priestess's using spiritual energies to seal up evil spirits. Shinobi though, stole the techniques for themselves and began to see these sealing ceremonies as methods of containing great power for their own utilization." Hime explained. "But due to the complexity of the nature of the techniques, there are few who actually specialize in the art. If one were to make as much as a simple mistake in the performance of the technique, their own soul would be at stake." Riza's eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you doing it Naruto?! If it's so dangerous, why would you do that?!" She yelled. Naruto still never looked up at the three in the room.

"… The Uzumaki clan…." He started, "Is specialized in the sealing arts…." He said, "I've been training in the arts since before I could remember." He sighed, if he was going to let them know about fuinjutsu, he might as well let them know most of what was going on. "Hime is correct. Originally fuinjutsu was used solely for the containment of evil spirits." He confirmed. "But as time went on, the Uzumaki clan found other methods for sealing these evil spirits. They found that spirits were not the only things that they could seal. Other living entities could be sealed within the techniques."

"Like demons…." Hime confirmed. Naruto looked up and nodded. "Even one of the greatest demon lords of all time…. The Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Naruto's eye's shot open as well as Riza's.

"No way…" Riza said in awe. Everyone had heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Who hadn't. He was basically the epidemy of evil. Mothers would tell their children stories of the evil demon lord to make sure that they would behave, or the evil Kyuubi would come and eat them up. Humans possessed such techniques? She had never known about this fact.

Hime continued to watch Naruto carefully. The boy was almost trembling the moment that she had said its name. After a minute, Naruto nodded his head.

"Not only demon lords, but also inanimate objects such as weapons." Naruto said hastily. "The Uzumaki clan found various means to be able to manipulate the trigram seals that are used." He then held up his arm. "Instead of taking the time to build up our spiritual energy within the body, we can forcefully take it out by means of our blood."

"… I see…." Hime said, eyes never leaving Naruto's form. "…. The only question is then…. How did you end up living with Sawawa if you were trained in the shinobi arts?" Naruto's eyes' widened as she saw his fist clenched.

"…."

Naruto was silent for about five minutes before Riza was about to open her mouth before Hime bided her against it.

"Naru…-" She started carefully only to have him interrupt her.

"Please…." He whispered causing slight surprise in both Hime and Riza. Flandre just looked on questioning what was going on. "Not yet….." he said. "….Please… I'll serve you with everything that I have…. Just please…. Don't ask me that yet….." He pleaded without moving. Nobody moved for a moment. Then Naruto felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up and into Hime's soft smiling eyes.

"When you are ready…" She said, "I will always be here to listen to you." She squeezed his shoulder slightly before getting up and started to walk out the door. "Become better Naruto." She said walking away. "I'm expecting extraordinary things from you." Riza looked back at Naruto who was still sitting on the floor before following the princess out along with Flandre.

"Hey Princess." Riza said as she walking in line with her. "Is it really ok to leave him like that?" She asked, "I mean, he looked pretty distraught." She said worried for her new friend.

"That's the reaction of someone who hasn't trusted anyone in a very long time." She said. "There are only two ways that Naruto could have ended up as Sawawa's brother. The first, his village abandoned him." She said as Riza's eyes narrowed. "If they did that, then they would have sent others after him to execute him….. The other option is that he ran away himself…. And from his reaction…. I would say that it's the latter." Riza quirked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto though." She said thinking about Naruto's personality. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do something like that." Hime sighed.

"Regardless." She said, "There are very few clans that are adapted in the arts of fuinjutsu. I doubt that they would simply banish Naruto for any reason. They would want to keep the arts for themselves….. And Naruto said it himself… He's a special case…. His clan was able to go further with the art than any other clan apparently has…." Riza listened carefully to what the princess was telling her. "In any case…. If they find out that Naruto is still alive…. It's going to become extremely difficult for everyone." She stated as she walked out of the hallway leaving Riza to ponder her own thoughts.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his classroom. Ever since the incident with the other guys, people had been avoiding him like the plague. Rumors had spread saying that he hospitalized 5 guys and then mercilessly beat their families as well. The rumors were getting kind of ridiculous, but there wasn't really anything that could be done. It was probably better for everyone if they just stayed their distance from him. Naruto knew that he couldn't lead a normal life after he had become Hime's servant after all…..

….Hime's servant…. What the hell was wrong with him? He even let Riza be there to find out what exactly he was….. At one end, he was furious with himself for all of the obvious rookie mistakes that he had been making around these two…. But on the other hand, a part of him was glad that they were finding out more about him…. And accepting him….. It was…. Liberating.

"Alright class." The teacher came into the room. "Get in your seats. I have news for you today." He adjusted his glasses. "From today on we're getting a new transfer student. You may come in." Murmurs ran throughout the class as the door opened to reveal a cute looking girl walk in. She had brown hair that was done up into two buns on the top of her head. Her body looked well conditioned as many eyes roamed the length of her legs as well as her modest bust size. She walked in with confidence and stood smiling at everyone in the class.

"Hi there!" She said brightly, "My name is Tenten! Please take good care of me!"

* * *

**END**

**Well there we go. I hope that might answer some questions here and there. **

**Fuinjutsu is different that in the Naruto universe I know. A lot of things are different here as we are seeing the story develop.**

**As for everyone whose said something, thanks for the comments about my bro. He's doing a lot better. He just had reconstructive surgery and doctors are very happy with the work that they've done. A cosmetic plastic surgeon though is going to have to come and help out a little though, but other than that things are looking pretty good.**

**Best thing is, he's happy with the way the story is going so far, so I'm happy with that as well. Anyways, thanks everybody whose said something. It means a lot. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking.**

**Also, I know that some people might be thinking why Naruto is being so temperamental. Its tough on him. Give him a break. He hasn't been in the shinobi games for awhile and things are frustrating for him. Anyways. There you go.**

**Later**


End file.
